


All or Nothing

by Rattled404



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, RWBY
Genre: Courier is the youngest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F!Courier x Qrow, F/M, Gambling, Memory Loss, Pre-RWBY, Summer being a sister to Courier, Summer being the mom, different plot from fanfiction.net, rated m for future darker tones, young courier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattled404/pseuds/Rattled404
Summary: The Courier was known for two things. Doing the impossible and a gambling addiction. After the Battle of Hoover Dam her life became a stagnant hell. Then one day, a mysterious stranger gave her the ultimate gamble. Who would win, good or evil? It was a gamble she was going to recount for the rest of her life… if she wins that is.
Kudos: 13





	1. Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wanted to try something for a while. Skip to the first "/-/" if you don't want to read how the Courier ends up in Remnant. Cover art by EpieCurus on twitter. https://twitter.com/EpieCurus permission was already given before usage.

_Snap!_

TheCourier placed the gun on the table as lady luck once again protected her. The crowd released their breath, unsure of whether to be glad or concerned should the Courier die. Inside Gomorrah, there was a table and across from the Courier there was a drunk schmuck now placing the barrel of a .44 into his temple. The brave gambler pulled the hammer of the revolver ever so slowly.

Everyone in the crowd waited with bated breath. Except for the Courier , for she had her feet on the table and was playing with a poker chip. A long drawn out yawn from the Courier broke the sheltered silence. The crowd jeered once the drunk slammed the revolver to the table, the hammer was placed back.

"The bet isn't over yet, pardner. If it's a parched throat I can take care of it." The Courier said with a drawled cowgirl accent.

"Keep the caps I'm not playing this game!" The drunkard said as he stood up.

The same drunkard froze once he saw the Courier aimed the same revolver at him. The tepid eyes sharpened to a glare and her cherry lips contorted to a close lipped snarl. The drunkard frantically looked around, panicking when no one helped him. Rather, the guards were behind the drunkard saw.

"I said we're not done playing, partner." the Courier said again.

"This bitch is crazy! Someone help me please! Do you know who I am I- I'll make you regret it!"

the Courier whistled following with a mocking smile. "Oooooh I'm so scared."

"Hey shitwad, you know who you're talking to?" One of the guards said. "That's the Courier. The woman that killed Legate Lanius and 's top lieutenant!"

The drunkard's intoxicated rosy cheeks paled. Even some of the patrons backed away from the woman. the Courier grinned smugly once more. The silence was replaced by the background noises of the strip and the slot machines.

"Now now boys. We can forgive the idiot. Though…" the Courier 's tone changed. "I don't forgive anyone that backs down from their words. Once the stakes are set you can't run away now can you, partner? Responsibilities and commitments aren't something you shrug off on."

The clear click of the hammer had the crowd pause, some with apprehension, fear, or anticipation… most likely an amalgamation to all.

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Tick…_

_Click_

"Please… I can pay you!"

"You can pay if you lose."

The patron covered their ears once the mighty crack echoed. The once begging drunkard ducked, hands over his head while shaking like a frightened baby bighorner. The said drunkard was soon dragged out of the casino. The Courier loaded another .44 hollow point then spun the cylinder.

"Alright who's next?"

Easy to say no one took her offer. Seeing how much no one wanted to indulge her. She hung around the table, watching the women and men dancing. Though even a stripper tended to get boring. Until that is, a man in a purple suit sat at the same table as her.

"Ms. Courier, I do apologize for interrupting your show but I was hoping to discuss with you." The man said.

"I don't own the joint, pardner. Speak to Sal and I'm not taking any jobs either." the Courier said.

"I heard you're quite the gambler. So I wish to wager a gamble with you."

"Is that so?" the Courier said with an excited grin. "Unless it involves a magnum and a .44 I'm not interested."

"Oh I assure you, this is far better and more thrilling than a simple gambling. With an entry fee of the highest price."

The Courier scooted her chair back, then placed her feet on the edge of the table. The background noises became silent, rather all her focus was on to the mysterious stranger. The Courier lit up another cigarette.

"I've been in a suicide jobs before, partner. When I mean gambling I mean actual gambling. Not some bullshit." The Courier blew smoke into the man's face. "Now fuck off before I get impatient."

Suddenly, everyone and everything ceased movement. The light of a cigarette, the pouring alcohol and the bottle hanging in the air as it fell off from a clumsy customer. A frozen world preserved like the pre-war museum. the Courier took the nearby whiskey bottle and squinted at the amber liquid, the color was unchanged and smelled just the same.

"Alright then." the Courier said flatly. "Looks like I have no choice but to listen."

"The gamble is simple. I will have you travel to a world and you will take a side and help to win a battle. I warn you, even the great Courier of the Mojave will not find it easy. Your enemies will be stronger, faster, with skills and abilities never seen before. Your life will be on a thread in every step you take." The man reached for a handshake. "What do you say?"

The Courier smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The surrounding grew dark, save for a purple glow. The man gave one final parting, slowly taking the form of a purple quadruped deathclaw with wings.

"Look for Ozma… though I think he goes by Ozpin now. Perhaps Salem will be another option. Depending on which you choose they can help you out. Do be careful Ms. Courier, depending on who you choose there will be consequences."

/-/

Cold, dark, and cold again. Never had she experienced such temperature, not even in Jacobstown. Nevertheless, the Courier looked around her surroundings. Perhaps it was the devil's sympathy but her gears were next to her. After a properly equipping herself she looked up, and was met with a shattered moon.

"Well this sure as hell isn't the Mojave." The Courier muttered.

The Courier scooped up a handful of snow and ate it, and to her surprise there was no tingling of radiation but the quality of purified water. The pip-boy no longer had its map use. She looked up in the sky to look for the north star… until she realized the constellations were different from her world. With a compass in hand, the Courier began walking. Everything was strange… there were green trees, non mutated animals, and a general cleanliness that could only be seen in the pre-war books.

The red visor clicked then whirred as the night vision came in. Despite the deep snow the armor was thick enough to keep the dampness out. However, she knew she had to find shelter soon. Her worries however were soon snuffed by a familiar sound. Not too far from her position she heard the sound of a battle. Metals clashing and cracks of gunfire echoed. The Courier followed the sound, and once she saw the battle her eyes widened under her helmet.

She was certain she was high, dead, wasted, or all of the above. For what she saw had to be an illusion. A woman in a redcape wielded some spear gun hybrid fighting another figure with bladed gauntlet and a scorpion tale. They moved inhumanely, for no humans could fly and maneuver like them at such speed.

"Your enemies will be stronger, faster, with skills and abilities never seen before."

The Courier continued to watch the fight from a far, observing both as she kept the sight of her rifle to the fight. The rule of the wasteland was to wait for either of the two to die. The fight was fierce, with neither side willing to give an inch to defense.

"You'll never get away with this!" The woman said.

The deranged man giggled. "What are you gonna do, little rose? NOTHING!"

"Not anymore. You're not going to kill anyone anymore!"

The Courier burrowed herself into the snow slowly then activated her stealth boy. This may have been a guess but she knew how scorpion in Mojave relied on vibration more than the other senses. There was no certainty the man would be the same, the only evidence she had was her gut feeling. Even in hidden view and freezing weather her eyes could not stray away from the mesmerizing fight. How did people move like that? Moving so fluidly yet fiercely… it was like nothing she had ever seen.

Strength of a deathclaw, swift as a dead horse scout, ferocity of a super mutant, yet with the elegance of… they were elegant.

The enchanting fight ended once blood was spilt. The woman was on the precipice of death. Once again the rules of the wasteland popped in her head. If there was a fight it was best to watch who wins and kill whoever survived.

But this was no wasteland.

The familiar recoil kicked her shoulder as the shot ripped out of the long barrel. Her eyes widened when the bullet merely knocked the man off his feet than to blow his head off. The Courier clicked her tongue, regretting her mistake in using a regular .50. Then again not many things could survive a .50 to the face.

The Courier stood back up as she trained her scope on the man standing back up. There was no hate or anger, but a sadistic smile on the man. The man charged straight toward the Courier as if she wasn't invisible. In retaliation she flung her flamer fuel high in the air then shot it. A burst of flame roared and the sizzling hot air burnt slightly against her armor. Whether the man died or not mattered little. The Courier sprinted for the woman, scattering different mines behind her as she ran away with the woman now in her arms. There was no time to waste, as soon as she was in the safe distance she detonated the C4. The chain reaction soon began after that, a cacophony of thunderous boom echoed inside the snowy forest. She only hoped the man was dead.

/-/

It was luck that she found a cave to hide in from the weather. And it was more luck when the wound was pressurized and recovered at an inhuman speed. It was nothing like bodies that reacted to radiation. She wasn't sure if she would call them mutants or aliens.

The Courier noticed a few things about the woman as she waited for her to recover, other than her pretty face that is. She had silver eyes, carried a picture of her and three other people, and had a tablet that one would see in a pre-war age.

"Mn…"

The woman began to stir, eyes flutter open like silver butterflies. Then, her eyes slammed open with a twisted expression of worry and hostility. The Courier raised her arms. The woman struggled to be free of the rope.

"Woah easy there easy!" The Courier said soft urgency. "You've been out cold for a bit now. Why don't you just relax a second, get your bearings. How about a name, can you tell me your name?"

The woman paused in her ravenous escape attempt, eyes fixed on the Courier with a toothy snarl. The Courier shrugged.

"Who are you and who sent you?" The woman questioned.

"Name's Courier Six, you can call me either of those. I'm just a wanderer you see. Let's try to be civil alright, pardner?"

"How can I trust you?"

"Pardner, if I wanted harm on you I wouldn't have bothered to bandage your wounds and carry you in this snow for three miles from that miserable monster." The Courier waited, then continued. "Look as a gesture of trust I'll cut the rope. It was for safety measures after all."

There was a brief moment of hesitation, the woman sighed then loosened her snarl. The Courier unsheathed her combat knife to cut the rope then placed it back into her pack then her knife slowly and steadily.

"Summer Rose." The woman muttered. "My name is Summer Rose."

"Then howdy, Summer. Mighty fine name you got. You wouldn't happen to know a way out of this winter hellhole?"

The Courier observed as she used the strange tech. With few taps on the screen the map showed up, along with some other options that she could make out.

"Five clicks from the same direction can get us to the nearest settlement. We need to get moving now unless we want-"

As Summer tried to stand she winced at the pain. She tried again but only to be stopped by the Courier 's hand softly pushing on her shoulder down. The red visor reflected Summer's frown.

"You're in no shape to walk. And we don't know if that radscorpion thing is still looking for us."

"Radscorpion? Don't you know who that was?"

"Of course I do. I don't think he deserves the decency of being called by a name." The Courier said honestly with a blatant lie. "Point me in the direction and I'll carry you."

"I'm not that injured. I can walk fine on my own!" There was a hint of petulance in Summer's reply.

"You're no good to me bleeding out. Along with anemia this freezing temperature is going to be doubly hazardous."

The Courier squatted down.

"Piggy back, seriously?" Summer asked. "I'm taller than you, and from your voice I'm probably older than you."

"Very serious. Come on. Height and age doesn't matter now does it?"

The Courier slowly stood up once Summer was on her back. The long trek began.

/-/

"So… Six. Why were you traveling this far into the woods?" Summer said.

"I go where the wind takes me." The Courier said. "I've been gone for a bit traveling, how are things? Be specific if you can."

As Summer began to explain the current political spectrum of the world the Courier memorized the new world. It was strange to end up in a land where peace was the norm. Other than the radscorpion man the world sounded rather boring. It was half information gathering and half making sure Summer was awake in the blizzard.

"And that's about it." Summer finally said, then she excitedly pointed at the nearby building. "There it is!"

The Courier quickened her pace of walking, eventually entering the edge of the village to what can be a courtyard of some sorts.

"You guys!"

The three distinctive teenagers followed suit, swarming the Courier causing her to gently let her down. After a quick reunion their attention turned to the Courier .

"Who's your new friend, Summer?" The blond man asked.

"This is Courier Six." Summer said. "She saved me after I was attacked by Tyrian."

"WHAT! You should have called us!"

"The scroll was out of range." Summer quickly replied. "I forgot to thank you didn't I? Thank you Six."

"No worries. I was hoping to find a settlement. Is there anywhere I can get some warmth? It is rather freezing here."

"Sure, follow me we the village gave us a safehouse."

After a quick greeting with the village's chief the Courier found a solace in the warmth of the small hut. She kept looking around the hut, surprised at how clean the house was. Only House's presidential suite had this much quality. Conversation flowed naturally once the initial greetings were made. The Courier soon took off her helmet to polish the visors. A short and ruffled black hair popped as the helmet was pulled off along with virant brown eyes. The Courier wiped her button nose and red lips. The warmth of the fire melted the cold right off.

"Much better." the Courier said with a satisfied sigh.

"You look younger than us!" Taiyang exclaimed. "And you're a girl?"

"Not sure about the age but yes, I'm a girl." the Courier confirmed.

"We get it Tai, she's a girl." Summer said tiredly. "The question is what were you doing this far from Vale?"

"I'm actually looking for someone named Ozma." the Courier said.

"Ozma?" Tai said. "You mean Ozpin right?."

"Yes, I heard that was another name of his. I was told to speak to him."

"You must be more secluded than me and my sister. Even we knew him back then." Qrow added.

"Well let's just say I come from a place of more seclusion." The Courier said. "Do you know any ways to reach him?"

"Well the bullhead is going to take us back. You can come with us. It's the least I can do to thank you." Summer offered.

"Then I'm mighty thankful." the Courier said with a smile.

The fireplace crackled and popped, filling the room with a soft amber light. The howling of the wind echoed yet the chill did not krept up. Sitting around the fireplace various snacks and produce were laid out to eat. The Courier noted the lack of radiation and the freshness of the taste but kept to herself. The world was clean, untouched by humanity's follies thanks to the so-called grimms.

"By the way… where is your accent from? It reminds me of those cowgirls from Vacuo." Tai asked.

"Born in Vacuo but I've been traveling. Anywhere I am is home." The Courier answered with a grin. "Does the accent interest you?"

"As long as you don't like tying me down, cowgirl." Tai said with the equally devilish grin. "Because I'm already Tai yang."

Summer's elbow dug deep into Tai's ribs, the Courier winced as well.

"You're carrying a lot of rifles and pistols." Raven said. "Why not carry a hybrid or foldable?"

"I'm used to it that way." the Courier said. "They all use the same caliber anyways."

"You're still carrying a large pack." Raven questioned further.

The Courier shrugged. "How else am I to survive without it?"

The banter went on, most questions being answered with half truths and vague formulations. Only person she worried about was Raven. Even so telling the actual truth sounded harder than the lie. Suddenly the door slammed open with the village chief's skin paler than the snow itself.

"THE GRIMMS ARE HERE!"

Soon enough gunfires and screams echoed. The Courier immediately placed her helmet back then unslung her anti-material rifle faster than the four could react.

"I'm going for that watchtower you four do whatever you folks do!"

/-/

Courier Six was her name… Six could not possibly be a family name. Surely this was no normal name and she was no normal girl by any standard. The way she carried herself, weapons, armor, even her backpack. This girl was a traveler, and faced enough confrontations to react quickly. Not to mention she was a superb sniper. Raven respected the Courier 's skills but did not trust her as an individual not yet.

Raven slashed through the grimms, following Summer's orders as all proper teams would. The grimms poured in ursas and baewolfs alike. Raven and her team stood fast, with the help of the Courier 's cover fire the grimm were slowly being held back. As all luck would have it, another grimm placed the defense into a halt. All grimms were gone, except for one. Deadly claws, fangs, and menacing horns… this type of grimm was never seen or recorded before not even seen in her tribe. It lurked slowly, sniffing in the air as the menacing grimm approached closer.

The usual formation split off into a two way attack. Raven and Qrow dashed, testing the beast's skin to discover the durability to be tough. If their blades couldn't crack them, neither could Summer's and Tai's. Raven waited for Summer's order, that is until she heard the Courier 's scream.

"GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW THAT'S AN ALPHA DEATHCLAW!"

The Courier jumped down from the watchtower, immediately following with a shot that landed on the grimm's face. An explosive round, a powerful one at that to see the grimm be stunned. As expectedly this shifted the grimm's attention to the Courier , already running far into the forest.

"the Courier !"

Raven grabbed Summer's shoulder. The red eyes of hers remained neutral, almost cold.

"We need to protect the village." Raven said. "We need to call the bullhead."

"We can't just leave her!" Tai interrupted.

"She made her choice. Our weapons didn't scratch the grimm. What makes you think she has a chance?" Qrow added in. "One death doesn't outweigh how much we can save right now Summer."

Summer sighed. Then reached into her scroll to call for an evacuation team.

"Qrow, Tai, Raven, I want you three to ensure the evacuation comes on time."

"Summer you can't be serious. At least let me go with you!" Tai said.

"It's a huntress's job to save people, I need you to stay in case there's another wave. I'm not going to abandon her after she saved my life!"

Raven grabbed Summer's shoulder again, hard.

"You'll stay here. I'll go find her. I can't have you go when you're supposed to be leading us." Raven said coldly.

Raven dashed into the forest. There, the grimm's claws slicer through the trees like paper roaring a hideous scream. The Courier scurried further into the thick woods, firing occasionally at its legs. That however did not slow the grimm. Raven jumped to the branch high in the trees. For a girl with little training in all but firearms she remained calm. Perhaps it was her mettle or wanting to play the hero, either way she was a fool. Raven hopped off the branch, slashing the beast as she descended swiftly.

"What the hell are you doing!" The Courier said.

Raven side stepped a swipe from the grimm to drag its attention away.

"Oh I don't know… saving your life? You should thank me, it's proper manners, kid."

"I don't need saving!" The Courier shouted back. "I was trying to lure it!"

"Lure it?"

"Yes you stupid lobotomite!" The Courier shouted again. "God is this how House felt?"

That's when Raven saw the Courier tossing some black bricks as she lured the grimm further into the woods. Raven laid more attacks on the grimm then dash toward the Courier.

"How many you got more to set up?"

"I'm almost done. I need to test out its hide thickness more. Unless you got some guns I'd suggest you get out of here, they're dangerous upclose." The Courier said urgently.

"Not to me."

The grimm swiped once again, narrowly missing the Courier 's throat, eliciting a frightened shout. Raven grabbed the Courier by her arm.

"Alright we're getting out of here."

"Wait what are you-"

In a flash Raven summoned her portal then dragged her back to the safe zone. the Courier tumbled out of the portal, her butt landing on the soft snowy ground.

"Huh what? Why am I here what's going on?" the Courier blabbered confusedly. "What just-"

"Weird looking detonator you got." Raven said then without hearing the answer she pressed the button.

The ground quaked with a thunderous boom, trees, rocks, and dirt scattered in the air. A ghastly roared echoed as a cacophony of chained explosions pierced the air. A small scaled mushroom cloud bloomed into the air beautifully. The vibration and the forceful shockwave soaked into their skin and vibrated against their skin. The hand of the grimm flew far in the air, hanging until it landed in the snow. Raven caught the Courier 's fist then shoved her back. Even with the helmet the anger was palpable.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" The Courier screamed, her voice cracked to a screech. "I WAS SO CLOSE TO TAKING IT OUT AND NOW YOU-"

To be fair, a punch received always deserved a return. And did she, it sent the Courier off her feet while Raven stood tall. Then again, she was a foot taller than the Courier and stronger in every possible way. Though she was stronger than anyone in general, not that she was tooting her own horn.

"Raven!"

Summer quickly stood between. Qrow and Tai held the Courier back as she threw all manners of curses, legs kicking in the snow. Raven merely shrugged.

"The kid needed to calm down."

"You saw her face, she looked no older than fifteen! We're going to have a long talk about this after the mission is complete. Provided the bullhead comes on time that is." Summer said with a sigh. "Just try not to make more trouble, ok?"

"Uhh… Summer?" Qrow called out.

"What is it Qrow?" Summer said.

"That hand isn't fading away…" Qrow said.

"Oh." Summer said.

/-/

From the smokes in the forest the grimm stumbled out, scarred and marred. The grimm marched slowly, guided by instinct and sheer will to kill. The drenching fear spread save for the four hunters and the mailwoman. The Courier ripped her arms off from the two boys now that they were stunned. The Courier thought of them as amateurs, to be easily surprised so easily.

"Maybe next time you don't drag someone in the middle of calculating explosives!" The Courier said. "Stupid alpha deathclaws and their stupid thick skins."

Tai caught her arm before she walked any further.

"You're going to stay with the villagers." Tai commanded, all hints of jesting gone. "You're not a huntress and it was a miracle that you're still ok. Let us handle this."

"I'm the one that did actual damage on it, you need my help." the Courier said. "I know how to kill them."

Tai swallowed hard, then released the Courier on her own. The Courier scrounged in her pack.

"I need that thing distracted first. " the Courier said.

Summer nodded.

"Let's go team!"

the Courier quickly unloaded her pack. She was certain six C4 were enough to put down the alpha deathclaw, then she realized the deathclaw could not have been in an ideal area. The Courier grabbed her knife, cutting the vein across the torn hand then smeared the black blood across her body. If the deathclaw remained the same then she could only hope this gamble would make her win.

In the midst of the intense battle the Courier charged in as the deathclaw's attention was divided. As expected the Courier snuck behind the deathclaw then stuck the bottlecap mine to the deathclaw's torso with the help of duct tape, the timer began to tick.

"SCATTER!" The Courier shouted

The Courier dived into the glass window of a random home. One final explosion ended it all, soon caps rained down as the deathclaw's body faded into ashes into the gloomy dark skies. the Courier peeked out, then vaulted over the shattered window. There was small stinging pain around her abdomen.

"Ha ha! Take that you piece of shit!"

The Courier cheered herself as her new acquaintances gathered. Though their expression caused her to stop cheering.

"Six!"

She looked down, and as she expected there were caps embedded inside her. The elite riot gear's dark color camouflaged the blood leaking like water in a cracked dam. The Courier chuckled when something so simple would cost her life. She could at least tell Boone in the afterlife that practice didn't always mean perfection.

"Ain't that a kick in the head…"

The Courier collapsed soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright, warm and soft. These were not the qualities of the wasteland. There was a gentle breeze rolling in softly, the smell of lilac and rose mixing in ever so pleasantly. Six opened her eyes and it widened. The sterile room of a hospital greeted her back, and the sunlight flowed through the open window where the white curtain fluttered and danced with the wind. No dirt, grimes, nothing. It was as if she was living in the pre-war era, a dream within a dream. Six checked her pipboy, indicating four days have passed. 

There was Summer, head lying on the bed as she was seated on a clean plastic chair. Six looked around, waiting for someone or something to greet her. Then the panic set in, her tools, weapons, aids, everything was gone. Six calmed herself, breathing in and out slowly. This wasn’t the wasteland, and so far Summer and her friends were allies. If not allies, partners in a mutual goal. Six’s eyes wandered around, darting around like a skittering radroach. Six gripped her arm, calming the shaking hand. Suddenly, Six ripped the IV off then slammed open the nearest door. Down in the hallways the clean architecture went on to be ignored.

“Six? You shouldn’t be out when you’re hurt!”   
A familiar voice called. His blond scraggly hair swayed as he jogged over to her. Six punched the nearby window then grabbed the largest shard. Blood dripped down to the glass then to her arms. A piercing glare and fang bearing snarl stopped Taiyang from approaching closer. 

“DON’T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!” Six shouted, teeth gritting. “Where. Are. My. Gears.” 

“They’re… Headmaster Ozpin has them locked up.” 

“Bring it to me, now.” Six said. 

From the other side of the hall Summer jogged over, but stopped, already knowing the guttural snarl and edged glare. Summer slowly raised her arms.

“Six. I’m not going to harm you. How about we calm down?”

“I’ll calm down when I get my gears back. No one parts me and my gears unless it’s from my cold dead hands.” Six said, voice low and sharp. “Not sure what kind of world you grew up in but where I come   
from, gears means life or death.” 

“Six, I’m a huntress so I know exactly what you mean. But right now you need to put that glass down, you’re still injured and you need rest. Your wounds might reopen.” Summer talked slowly, calmly, accentuating each word as if speaking to a child. “Please? Can’t you trust me like I did for you?” 

Six grumbled, mind scuttering in her own little thoughts. Small pieces of glass shards were embedded into her hands, a small pool of blood formed as did around her feet. It was more than unfair to use the same logic against her, it frustrated her to a petulant level. 

“Fine.” Six tossed the glass shard away then entered back into the hospital. “I still want my gear back.” 

There was a subtle melancholy in Summer’s eyes. A pretty silver color coated with sadness and pity, all shrouded by a soft smile of hers. This did not go on to be ignored. After all, it would not be the first and the last time she would be given such a look. Six winced slightly as each glass shard were picked off. 

“Were the nurses evacuated or something?” Six asked.

“Oh uhm… the headmaster thought having unfamiliar people around when you wake up would make you uncomfortable.” Summer said. “The nurse is here sometimes but when she isn’t my team is here to take watch.” 

“Yet taking away my gear doesn’t…” 

“Well in his defense. He didn’t expect you to be so…” Summer chuckled nervously. “Startled about it.” 

“It’s my gear. It’ll be the same thing as your weapons being taken away in a fight.” Six said.

Summer shivered at the mere thought. “Yeah I can understand that. It’ll be like having my baby, Crescent Luna taken away.” 

“I’m sorry what?” Six stared at Summer, nose scrunching in confusion. “Did you just call your weapon a baby?”

“Of course it’s my baby!” Summer said proudly.

“Uh huh… well you do you.” 

“Hey what’s with that ‘what a weirdo look’ you’re giving me?” Summer asked petulantly. “It’s totally normal to be attached to your weapon!”

“A weapon is a tool, nothing more.” Six said absentmindedly. “At the most an extension of your body. Like I said, you do you, Summer.”

There was a soft knock, and Taiyang returned with the promised gears along with her armor. Six’s crooked frown lifted back up. Though Taiyang tried to release the pack as soon as possible without dropping it. He immediately reached for the nearest hand sanitizer the moment he dropped the pack.

“Do you even wash this thing?” 

“Wash what?” Six asked 

“Your pack and your armor, it was so filthy not even Qrow or Raven wouldn’t touch it! And that’s saying a lot.” Taiyang said. “I know you’re from Vacuo but this is seriously nasty!”

“I’m born there but never raised in one. And unlike you guys I don’t have a home to stay in to clean my gears let alone enough clean water.” Six reached for her pack’s small flaps. “Finally.” 

Summer and Tai both watched in shock as Six casually stuck a cigarette between her lips. With a set of matchsticks she lit the sweet tobacco. It was not only the fact that a young girl was smoking. It was the fluidity of her movement. The way she shook the pack to pop out the cigarette, the way she easily lit the match, and down to how she dragged the smoke and exhaled it out so smoothly.  
“Ahhhh… now that’s what I needed.” Six closed her eyes blissfully.That bliss however, would not last long. In a flash of a moment the pack and the match in her hand was gone and now in the possession of Summer. It took a good long second to realize it was gone.

“Hey gimme back my cig!” Courier said. 

“Six, you shouldn’t be doing this at all it’s unhealthy for an underaged child to smoke not to mention it’s ill-le-gal!” Summer said as she held onto the pack. “You can go to jail for this!”

“Yeah well what about him over there?” 

“Who?”

While expecting a just as comedic if not petulant response, Six instead took the pack away from Summer’s hand. There was a smug smile tugging on her lips as she buried her cigarette pack beneath her hospital pants.

“What- Six! BLEURGH! Gross! I need to go wash my face!” 

Six blew smokes into Summer’s face, chuckling as she dragged another smoke into her system. Summer ran to the nearest restroom, never to be heard again… for the moment that is. 

“Six, you really shouldn’t be taking that, it’s bad for you.” Taiyang said. “Pretty please?”

There was an odd smile, the kind that Six has seen it before. Santiago… that was his name. A smile made to seduce with all the smarmiest smarm ever gathered. Six drew in the sweet nicotine then blew it out to Taiyang’s face.

“Oh sweet Remnant! It feels like my face is melting!” Taiyang said. “How is your throat still intact?”

“Because I’m that awesome, duh you lobotomite.” Six said with perfect logic. 

“Lobo-what?” 

“It certainly sounds like there’s some fun to be had here.” A foreign voice said. 

“Headmaster Ozpin!” 

A new voice entered, a man of greying hair with odd looking glasses. Six continued her smoke but met eyes with the man. Something was off about the man. Be it instinct of her sharp perception, Six trained her eyes on the man alone. Not long after Six and Ozpin was alone after his assistant Ms. Ivory and Taiyang was asked to leave. 

“We finally meet. Courier Six was it? I am Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. Interesting name you have, did you adopt it from a designation?”

Ozpin’s voice was calm, distant, almost inhumanly composed. He certainly was a human from the flesh. It reminded her of how Mr.House was a human. She only hoped he would not be too pragmatic like her boss can be. Six fidgeted the cigarette in her hand. 

“Skip to the point. You know what I am and what I’m here to do right?” Six said. 

Ozpin nodded. “I do. Then I suppose you know some methods of dispatching the new grimms that resemble the creatures from your own world?”

“I do. If they have the same biology that is. I haven’t been here for a week and your world is already ten layers of bizarre.” Six said as she exhaled the smoke, she nervously chuckled. “First of all what’s with the people moving like super humans and having these thin force fields around them is already weird. But it looks natural, and I didn’t see any generators on them either. Just what the hell is that? Magic?” 

“That is aura, the manifestation of the soul that acts as a protective field.” Ozpin explained wisely.

“Pfft…” Six tried her best to contain her laughter, snickers soon burst into an explosive laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHA THE MANIFESTATION OF THE SOUL WHAT A FUCKING JOKE WHAT’S NEXT PEOPLE THAT LOOKS LIKE ANIMALS? I HAVEN’T HEARD A JOKE THIS GOOD SINCE THOSE LEGIONARY RECRUITS SAYING ANOTHER KILL TO MY NAME!”

Six burst into laughter, slapping on the mattress and coughing when she early ate the cigarette. Even so, she continued to laugh… until she realized the stoic look of his face spoke otherwise. Six’s splitting smile retracted quicker than folding weapons. Six tapped the ash out of her cigarette then closed her jaws tight.

“Good god you’re not joking.” Six finally said. “That’s some magical bullshit. I wish I would have one of those.”

“Aura is a natural phenomenon. Not magic.”

“What. Magic is real too?” Six asked. 

“It existed once. A long time ago.” Ozpin said. 

Six reached into her pack, grumbling with the words ‘magic’ and ‘bullshit’ used more than one would say in a day. Ozpin’s single brow raised ever so slowly, then it set back down upon smelling a universally known beverage, alcohol. Albeit he was going to question if someone short like her could handle it. Something that smelled this strong would usually be appreciated by much older men. Yet, Ozpin watched the small girl chug the bottle , letting out a loud burp at the end. 

“Alright if we’re going further ahead I seriously need to be drunk for this talk.” Six said. “After this I’ll need some book on aura and everything that’s related to it. Wait… you guys use english right? Since you’re speaking one.”

“I do not know what english is. Though I have an example of the written language.” 

Ozpin showed his scroll of the alphabets of the United Common. Six’s grimace only proved the worst outcome. There was another swig of the bottle, giving Ozpin a good look at the letter from Six’s world. The label read as “ABSINTHE.” 

“I’m gonna need some videos or something on everything on this stupid world.” Six said with a slight drawling accent. “Alright down to the nitty gritty. Who do I need to kill to win this gamble anyways?”

“Her name is Salem.”

Six chuckled drunkenly. “Not as imposing as Legate Lanius. What is she, some kind of super warrior?” 

“Not quite, but close. She’s an immortal that can create grimms. She has an inner circle composed of the most elite killers and specialists in her goal to destroy the world.” Ozpin explained matter of factly, as if explaining the concept of gravity.

There was no guffaws, snark or witty comments, not even a single noticeable change in Six’s face. Instead, Six lightly tapped her cigarette away from the sheets to shake off the ashes. She inhaled then exhaled once again, in hopes of calming her nerves. Six chugged the tall bottle to its half. A large burp signaled the encroachment of her limits. She felt the cold sweat forming on her palms and forehead. 

“Jesus Christ what did I get myself into.” Six said with a sigh. 

“A great deal it seems.” 

“And how much do we know about her inner circle?” Six asked.

“Very little I’m afraid. I have my agents gathering information on a target I’ve been searching for, Tock.” Ozpin said. “For now however, I want you to recover. I see no point of worrying you further. Is there anything else you need?”

“An ashtray. And materials on this world and the languages.”

Ozpin nodded. “Very well then, I will have them sent to your room. Oh and Ms. Courier?”

“What?”

“Welcome to Remnant.”   
/-/

Inside team STRQ’s dorm Summer paced back and forth. Her face twisted and folded as she muttered to herself. Raven laid on her bed with a scroll in her hand, as did Qrow across from the makeshift bunk bed. Tai could only watch Summer pace, half worried and half amused by Summer’s motherly and huntress instinct being on overdrive.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Summer finally addressed her teammates. “Right?”

“Exactly what doesn’t make sense?” Tai asked.

“Think about it. The new grimm creatures article came out today. But four days ago she identified it with an established name!” Summer said.

“It could be a grimm that could only be found in a really specific climate. It looked like a reptile type didn’t it?” Tai said.

“Back in my tribe it was the same thing.” Raven said. “If a grimm isn’t researched more people try to avoid them out of fear.” 

Summer jumped into her bed and buried her head into the pillow. A frustrated groan muffled out along with the dull thud of her feet flailing. 

“If you’re so curious why don’t you just ask her?” Qrow suggested.

“The nurse told me she needed rest, not excitement.” Summer said. 

“Then all we can do is wait, quit whining Summer.” Raven said. “I know when I see a weakling and she isn’t one. It looked like she’s been handling herself too.”  
Summer sighed.

“I just hope she’s alright.”

Suddenly, a dramatic yet comedic lamentation was heard from their dorm. Despite not seeing the source they could already tell it was the famous duo. None other than Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck in the dorm halls. Taiyang opened the door to see Peter on the floor on his hands and knees while Bart squatted beside him.

“Curse that maiden!” Peter raised his fist in the air. “CURSE HER!”

“Uh… Bart? We need some explanations.” Summer asked.

“I’m afraid my bumbling partner has waged all of his allowance in gambling in order to prove himself.” Bart explained. “In doing so he has lost all of his lien.”

“Well that’s to be expected, you don’t have a subtle bone in your body after all.” Taiyang said. “Who was it?”

“That’s the strangest part. She seemed like a first year but she was wearing a hospital gown. And how should I put this… she’s lacking in common sense in the world.” Bart said.

“Hospital gowns!” Summer said. “That must be Six! Did she also have rough black hair?” 

“Indubitably.” Bart said.

“But she’s supposed to be in bed! She didn’t even have her aura unlocked!” Summer said.

“Does she look like the type to just sit around?” Qrow said. “Besides even without it she looked like she could handle herself.” 

“Now if you will excuse us. I must now look for a part time job for dear Peter here. I’ll see you four at the cafeteria for dinner. Goodbye.” 

The duo soon left the hallway, though the cursing of Six’s name could echo ever so ruefully. With that, evening soon came. Taiyang was the first to spring out of his bed.

“So… anyone wants to get dinner?” 

The students of Beacon began to gather up in the cafeteria. After a long day of studying and training hunger excited the students. Some ran, others chatted as they walked. Though there seemed to be a common topic, a tale of a cowgirl from Vacuo. Any boys that tried to win against a game of poker lost, any and all amount lien stripped away like vultures to a corpse. The team captains of each team were angry as expected.

“I’m guessing that’s our Six.” Taiyang said with a chuckle. “Gotta give her credit she knows how to hustle.” 

“Or they’re too stupid to win against a child.” Raven said. 

Team STRQ took their seats after ordering their dinner. It was the usual chatter of weapons, grimms, and the classes. Team GPBM joined the usual dinner as well, where Peter went off to buy the snacks that sold in the cafeteria thanks to Bart lending him some lien. Gretchen Rainart, the team leader sighed.

“Honestly, whoever that first year is, my brother better not get stripped off like that.” Gretchen said.

“How is Hazel?” Taiyang asked. “Is he settling in his new team well?”

Gretchen nodded happily. “Yeah he’s been settl-” 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” 

Gretchen’s glee soured quickly, like a mother interrupted on her afternoon wine break. Team STRQ watched Gretchen walk up to Peter, then slapping Peter’s head then dragging him back to the table.

“Quit crying you fussy pig!” Gretchen said with a frown. “It’s just a protein bar!”

Peter wiped the tear in his eyes. “The crime is unforgivable!” 

“What now?” Summer asked.

“Apparently that new girl bought all the protein bars and is now selling them back at triple the price. Apparently she recorded each person that gambled with her so it’s basically another layer of extortion.” Gretchen said. 

“Smart kid.” Qrow said with a snicker

Gretchen sighed then handed Peter a protein bar she saved for today. 

"I don't know who she is, but I wonder what she needs all that money for. I feel sorry for whoever is going to be her team captain." Gretchen said.   
The dinner continued and night soon came.

/-/

Six separated each value of the bills then tucked them inside the pack. Her space in the infirmary now had stacks of books and tapes. Six cozied herself with the soft clean sheets, emphasis on the clean. This world was so clean, and not a single sight of radiation was present. It was too spotless to feel completely comfortable.   
The notes on her bed desk were scribbled in with many findings of the new world from each news and documentary. Six chewed on her protein bar as the documentary went on to the credits. After hours of research Six found the correct word to describe this world. 

Unnerving. 

It was a world where people had superpowers, where demonic creatures known as grimms existed, and where MAGIC existed. This world was not simple as men waging war against themselves. Men were fallible, corruptible… mortal. Legate Lanius acted like an immortal, but he died like any other men. In a twisted sense she always found comfort in that. Six switched the documentary to the news.

“Today the newly settled town in Mountain Glenn reported to be a thriving new community.” The announcer said energetically. “Despite the lack of natural barriers thanks to the efforts of Merlot Industries the grimms have been no problem thus far despite the increase in grimm presence. The townspeople had this to say.”  
The report switched to the people living in the new town. Each of them commending on the tunnels. The people looked happy, content, and thankful. Six’s gaze narrowed at the report. 

“What a load of shit…” Six said to herself. “I’m in a deeper pit of shit than when I was in the Sierra Madre.”

“Language please.” 

Nurse Redheart, a horse type faunus called her out. Her long brown hair swayed, in her hand was a clipboard and vigilant eyes fixed on Six. If there was one thing she learned in the wasteland, it was never to mock the person that stitched you back up. 

“Yes ma’am…” Six said obediently, she soon noticed the nurse’s attention to the news. “Do you have someone at Mountain Glenn?”

Nurse Redheart sighed. “A sister, she said that the people in the town are kind to the faunus so it would be a good place to raise her son. Not many people in the city look at faunus human couples kindly after all.” 

“It looks like there’s still something doubting you.” Six said.

“Perceptive one aren’t you?” Redheart said, she propped her head on her hand and elbow to the table. “Some are doubting the town’s defenses even though it’s top of the line. ”

“What’s there to doubt about?” Six asked.

“Some have been saying the town will be used for experiments for future frontier towns. Not to mention the increasing grimms… I tried to tell my sister to leave but she’s stubborn as I am.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, nurse.” Six said. “If this is the first major settlement I'm sure they’ll do what they can to make it a success.”  
“You’re probably right…” Nurse Redheart said doubtfully. 

The news soon switched to a different topic. It was news about the Schnee family and the announcement of the birth of their first daughter, Winter Schnee. Six yawned. 

“Alright, it’s time for you to sleep. Another nurse is going to be one standby soon so don’t think about escaping again, understand missy?” 

Six rolled her eyes. “Yes Nurse Redheart.” 

Six burrowed herself inside the blanket and closed her eyes. Once the door closed and saw Nurse Redheart left the infirmary. Six hopped off of her bed then opened the window. Staring up into the shattered moon Six lit her cigarette, wistfully reminching the full moon back in her home.


	3. Chapter 3

A week supposed to pass until she was allowed to move again, on the official report that is. To the nurses it was already a “miracle” that Six survived let alone walking around. Many would call it a miracle, but Six preferred to call it her cursed luck. The familiar weight of her armor welcomed her back to some degree of normalcy. Inside the school’s armory Six laid out her guns, she hummed happily as she did some much needed maintenance.

The song from the radio softly played, loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to break her concentration. Six handguns were laid on the table, and her four main guns were already polished with clp and laid out to get some air. It reminded her when she used to take care of her rifle with Boone. Six propped her leg on the table with the chair she was sitting on slightly tipped backwards. A now familiar tap of Ozpin’s cane drifted Six’s attention. 

“Quite the arsenal you have.” Ozpin said. 

Ozpin examined the strange looking shotgun shells, one that seems to be in production inside the armory. The shotgun shell itself was normal. The slug however was in a crystal form, glass from the looks of it. Inside the glass slug were assortments of nails and metal shrapnels. Ozpin took a note of Six’s lethal creativity into account. 

“Never hurts to prepare, not to mention you guys have some fun toys to tinker over. You should’ve seen my armory back home.” Six said pridefully. 

“How are you faring Ms. Courier?” Ozpin asked. 

“Free room, endless supplies of clean food and water. What more can a girl want? Though I doubt you’re here for pleasantries.” Six said.

“Indeed.”

Ozpin glanced toward the news then handed the folder. Six wasted no time reading them, she squinted her eyes and her mouth sounded off each letter slowly. Six’s lips turned more crooked further as she read the article. 

“This is just… yeah I still can’t read this.” Six said.

Ozpin quietly chuckled. “Forgive me, you are still new to this world after all. It’s an article about new grimms sightings on Mountain Glenn.” 

Ozpin sat on a chair placed by his assistant, he held a cane in one hand and the other on his cross knees. If Mr. House was in flesh, this was how he would sit. Six however did see the pictures of the grimmified creatures of the Mojave. 

“And here I thought they already looked ugly before. Is Salem some kind of BDSM fetishist for leather and bone?” Six asked. 

“No.” Ozpin replied flatly, almost hinting on annoyance. “I have been trying to convince Vale city council to abort the development from the beginning. Mountain Glenn does not have the natural barriers, it would be inevitable that the town will be overrun.” 

“Let me guess, Merlot Dust Industries?” Six said.

Ozpin nodded regretfully. “Yes. They persuaded-”

“Bribed.” Six corrected. “No need to use pretty words with me.”

“Yes, that’s one way to put it.” Ozpin said. “Mountain Glenn is Merlot’s last attempt to revitalize his dying industry, especially now that they’re on the eyes of Schnee Dust Company.” 

“So no matter how many people will die he’ll risk it regardless. It’s nice to know greed is still a driving force of humanity.” Six said. “Anyways, what needs to be done?”

Six picked up a cigarette from the ashtray. The cigarette of Vale (which she procured through an older student that owed her) had a strange tang of varying weather. Not the tang of radiation but a pleasant but weak tang. After a nice puff Six placed the cigarette back on the ashtray.

“Isaac Merlot is personally overseeing the development. You will travel to Mountain Glenn as a recommended expert on the new grimms. Convince Merlot to abandon the development.” Ozpin said. “Team STRQ will be your backup.”

Six raised a brow of suspicion. “No actual huntsmen or huntresses are going to escort me? They don’t look like the subtle type when I’m going undercover.”

“Merlot stated he wanted the minimum amount of huntsmen and huntresses since it would undermine his defense systems. Team STRQ will follow but they will be under the guise of students on an observation trip.” Ozpin said.

“Grand. Not only is he rich but he’s prideful.” Six said. “And if he isn’t convinced?”

“Dispose of him discreetly. Without Merlot’s funding the town development will end.”

“So a trip to a mountain where the grimms roam, sounds like a fine picnic to me.” Six said with a mocking glee. “How am I getting there? I heard flying grimms exist.”

“You will be traveling through the underground train that connects to Mountain Glenn. Two days will be enough to prepare, I assume?”

Six loaded the rest of the 12.7mm to the magazine then twisted the silencer in. 

“More than enough.”

/-/

The train station was much more luxurious than anything Six had ever seen. It never ceases to amaze Six on how clean everything was. People were smiling, going about their lives without a worry in their lives. Six exited the car, in one hand was her duffle bag and the other a scroll, with the fake huntress license. Six took a look at her scroll again, she shoved the scroll into her pocket then continued her way to the dock. 

Six’s initial worry of looking different were squashed. Huntsmen and huntresses were dressed in more ridiculous clothes, most having medium or little armor. Their clothing was colorful, individualized, fashion over function. When all seemed to be armed to the teeth, no one seemed to be armed at all. Six shifted the sling of her three main guns, her hand played with the hammer of one of three pistols.

“Yuri Lowenthal… what kind of stupid name is that?” Six grumbled. 

“There you are Six!”

Team STRQ awaited at the dock for the train to Mountain Glenn, and obviously they chose to be as conspicuous as possible. Six adjusted her riot gear helmet tighter, she felt the eyes of the other hunters on her as she approached Summer waving energetically to Six. If not for her helmet, they would have seen her chagrin. It was almost embarrassing to be involved with them. Suddenly, Summer lunged, Six could not counter Summer’s incredible speed and her hug. Six did not fight back, only upon the possibility that they would gain more attention. Summer touched Six’s arm, waist, and 

“Is there a reason why you’re holding me, pardner?” Six asked.

“It’s a hug, silly! I didn’t see you for a week!” Summer said. 

“Is there a reason why you’re hugging me, pardner?” Six asked with the correction. 

“Grouchy aren’t you?” Summer patted Six’s helmet. “Aren’t you excited? Come on we’re on an undercover-”

Six cupped Summer’s mouth. Before Six could admonish, Raven pulled Summer from Six’s hand. 

“Summer.” Raven said.

“Yeah?” Summer said with a muffled voice.

“Shut up.” Raven said.

“Yeah.” Summer said reluctantly. 

Six sighed. “Look, this is a covert mission. From here now on, we need to pretend we don’t know each other. Got it?”

“Got it.” Summer said. “Hey Six?” 

“Yeah?”

Summer gently grasped her hand. “Good luck.” 

The train was nothing like the train to the ones back in The Strip. It was larger and sophisticated, even having another floor. The soft red carpet and polished wood of the interior gave off warmth and comfort. Though Six could not help but be wary. Underground traveling was just one accident away from being an underground tomb… just like the fate of many vaults. But it was a better fate than anyone captured by the Legion… Six knew that all too well.

The medium sized room looked much smaller now that her belongings were placed away. The small but empty corner was now topped with her equipment. Six did wonder why did she get a room of her own, not that she complained. She always enjoyed having a space of her own. There was a low hum and a gentle rocking, like a cradle tenderly swayed by a breeze. Still, her armor was a mere reach away as was her pistol. Six now wore elastic shorts with a black tank top, the stitches from the implants at Big Mt could be seen thanks to the loose and small top.

The room was silent, and silence invited reminiscence, and reminiscence often led to memories… and memories often led to nightmares. Even so, Six closed her eyes, determined to find that one good memory amidst the traumas. With nothing much to do Six bundled herself into the blanket and drifted into sleep soon.

“This is just… yeah I still can’t read this.” Six said.

Ozpin quietly chuckled. “Forgive me, you are still new to this world after all. It’s an article about new grimms sightings on Mountain Glenn.” 

Ozpin sat on a chair placed by his assistant, he held a cane in one hand and the other on his cross knees. If Mr. House was in flesh, this was how he would sit. Six however did see the pictures of the grimmified creatures of the Mojave. 

“And here I thought they already looked ugly before. Is Salem some kind of BDSM fetishist for leather and bone?” Six asked. 

“No.” Ozpin replied flatly, almost hinting on annoyance. “I have been trying to convince Vale city council to abort the development from the beginning. Mountain Glenn does not have the natural barriers, it would be inevitable that the town will be overrun.” 

“Let me guess, Merlot Dust Industries?” Six said.

Ozpin nodded regretfully. “Yes. They persuaded-”

“Bribed.” Six corrected. “No need to use pretty words with me.”

“Yes, that’s one way to put it.” Ozpin said. “Mountain Glenn is Merlot’s last attempt to revitalize his dying industry, especially now that they’re on the eyes of Schnee Dust Company.” 

“So no matter how many people will die he’ll risk it regardless. It’s nice to know greed is still a driving force of humanity.” Six said. “Anyways, what needs to be done?”

Six picked up a cigarette from the ashtray. The cigarette of Vale (which she procured through an older student that owed her) had a strange tang of varying weather. Not the tang of radiation but a pleasant but weak tang. After a nice puff Six placed the cigarette back on the ashtray.

“Isaac Merlot is personally overseeing the development. You will travel to Mountain Glenn as a recommended expert on the new grimms. Convince Merlot to abandon the development.” Ozpin said. “Team STRQ will be your backup.”

Six raised a brow of suspicion. “No actual huntsmen or huntresses are going to escort me? They don’t look like the subtle type when I’m going undercover.”

“Merlot stated he wanted the minimum amount of huntsmen and huntresses since it would undermine his defense systems. Team STRQ will follow but they will be under the guise of students on an observation trip.” Ozpin said.

“Grand. Not only is he rich but he’s prideful.” Six said. “And if he isn’t convinced?”

“Dispose of him discreetly. Without Merlot’s funding the town development will end.”

“So a trip to a mountain where the grimms roam, sounds like a fine picnic to me.” Six said with a mocking glee. “How am I getting there? I heard flying grimms exist.”

“You will be traveling through the underground train that connects to Mountain Glenn. Two days will be enough to prepare, I assume?”

Six loaded the rest of the 12.7mm to the magazine then twisted the silencer in. 

“More than enough.”

/-/

The train station was much more luxurious than anything Six had ever seen. It never ceases to amaze Six on how clean everything was. People were smiling, going about their lives without a worry in their lives. Six exited the car, in one hand was her duffle bag and the other a scroll, with the fake huntress license. Six took a look at her scroll again, she shoved the scroll into her pocket then continued her way to the dock. 

Six’s initial worry of looking different were squashed. Huntsmen and huntresses were dressed in more ridiculous clothes, most having medium or little armor. Their clothing was colorful, individualized, fashion over function. When all seemed to be armed to the teeth, no one seemed to be armed at all. Six shifted the sling of her three main guns, her hand played with the hammer of one of three pistols.

“Yuri Lowenthal… what kind of stupid name is that?” Six grumbled. 

“There you are Six!”

Team STRQ awaited at the dock for the train to Mountain Glenn, and obviously they chose to be as conspicuous as possible. Six adjusted her riot gear helmet tighter, she felt the eyes of the other hunters on her as she approached Summer waving energetically to Six. If not for her helmet, they would have seen her chagrin. It was almost embarrassing to be involved with them. Suddenly, Summer lunged, Six could not counter Summer’s incredible speed and her hug. Six did not fight back, only upon the possibility that they would gain more attention. Summer touched Six’s arm, waist, and 

“Is there a reason why you’re holding me, pardner?” Six asked.

“It’s a hug, silly! I didn’t see you for a week!” Summer said. 

“Is there a reason why you’re hugging me, pardner?” Six asked with the correction. 

“Grouchy aren’t you?” Summer patted Six’s helmet. “Aren’t you excited? Come on we’re on an undercover-”

Six cupped Summer’s mouth. Before Six could admonish, Raven pulled Summer from Six’s hand. 

“Summer.” Raven said.

“Yeah?” Summer said with a muffled voice.

“Shut up.” Raven said.

“Yeah.” Summer said reluctantly. 

Six sighed. “Look, this is a covert mission. From here now on, we need to pretend we don’t know each other. Got it?”

“Got it.” Summer said. “Hey Six?” 

“Yeah?”

Summer gently grasped her hand. “Good luck.” 

The train was nothing like the train to the ones back in The Strip. It was larger and sophisticated, even having another floor. The soft red carpet and polished wood of the interior gave off warmth and comfort. Though Six could not help but be wary. Underground traveling was just one accident away from being an underground tomb… just like the fate of many vaults. But it was a better fate than anyone captured by the Legion… Six knew that all too well.

The medium sized room looked much smaller now that her belongings were placed away. The small but empty corner was now topped with her equipment. Six did wonder why did she get a room of her own, not that she complained. She always enjoyed having a space of her own. There was a low hum and a gentle rocking, like a cradle tenderly swayed by a breeze. Still, her armor was a mere reach away as was her pistol. Six now wore elastic shorts with a black tank top, the stitches from the implants at Big Mt could be seen thanks to the loose and small top.

The room was silent, and silence invited reminiscence, and reminiscence often led to memories… and memories often led to nightmares. Even so, Six closed her eyes, determined to find that one good memory amidst the traumas. With nothing much to do Six bundled herself into the blanket and drifted into sleep soon. 

Her throat was hoarse, cheeks dripping with tears. She wanted to look away, wish that it was all a dream. But as all wishes were in the wasteland, they were not granted. Her stomach heaved like a surge of radiation had erupted inside of her. Bitter Springs was soaked in legionnaire blood, and Boone was all too content to die. For the first time, Six saw happiness within him, as if he knew he did all he could before facing the grim reaper’s scythe. 

“I… I can’t.” Six rasped a husky voice. “Boone I-.” 

“Come on, kid.” Boone said. “I’d rather die from your bullet than let the legion bastard’s poison. I need you to do this for me.”

Six brought up her ranger sequoia to Boone’s heart, loaded with a hollow point. The cylinder turned ever so slowly then it stopped with the familiar click. The hammer was pulled, all it needed was a pull. 

Like a broken machine, Boone slowly removed his beret then handed it to Six. 

“I’ll see you on the other side, Six. Keep the beret clean for me will you?” 

“Y-yeah.” Six let out a weak chuckle, sniffing in between. “I will.”

Six raised the ranger sequoia, then pulled the trigger. There was no cold sweat, not even a drop of tear at the corner of her eyes. Instead, there was regret. No matter what emotion came after, none of them manage to reignite the vengeful rage she once had. It was languid, barely kept lit. It was a cold fact that the dead stayed dead and nothing else would change that. She stared up into the ceiling mindlessly, each of her companion’s face crawling back into her memory. It was only their death she could remember so vividly. Their last moments etched forever, vaulted. Only way was forward.   
Six dressed into her armor, holstered her pistol and slung her guns. Inside the train it was easy to tell most were workers and some guards. Six’s militaristic appearance gave little attention worthy looks, seeing how blended she seemed with the guards. 

The halls were silent, save for few held conversations and the occasional clunk of the train. Without a direction Six drifted from hall to hall, some rooms were silent and others were filled with teeming voices. Eventually, Six arrived at the dining area. The clock read as 5:30 AM. The sleepless travelers sat in their own boothe seeing how empty the diner was. Six chose the boothe next to two guards, by their clothes and armor it matched the guards back in Mountain Glenn from the news. 

“What will it be, ma’am?” The waiter said.

“Some coffee...” Six tried her best to make out the letters but ended up pointing at the picture. “And that one.” 

“Will it be here or to go?”

“Uh… what’s to go?” Six asked. 

The waiter blinked confusedly. “It means if you will prefer to have the food in the container so you can eat in your room.” 

“I’ll have it here.” 

Six sat in the boothe alone, the silence seeped inside the quiet train. Six waited as long as she needed. The mortally delicious almost distracted her from her eavesdropping. By how they spoke of their work so openly, it showed their incompetence and that they were neophytes. If this was the quality of Merlot’s guard Six worried more about the town than her mission. One guard seemed to be a cat faunus, and the other a human with black hair, both male. 

“You think those turrets and walls can keep them away?” 

“It has to. I- I’m thinking about quitting this job, take my family back home to Vale.” The cat faunus said. 

“Few places will hire a faunus guard, Colt. This is the best place for us, you saw how kind those people are here. We have a better community than we had in Vale.” The guard with the black hair said. “This is the only place that Magenta and I can be together without being harmed by those racist fuckers.”

“It’s not worth being slaughtered by grimms!” Colt slammed the coffee mug, not caring that it got spilled. “Didn’t you hear? An expert huntress is coming to discuss with Mr. Merlot because we can barely keep those new grimms at bay. And the communication towers barely gets any signals for the scrolls and the radio and he doesn’t care! If he doesn’t care that the communication is barely stable in the middle of a grimm infested mountains do you really think that asshole is going to listen to some expert?” 

“Then maybe it’ll get better. You can’t just leave, Emily just settled here right? And you just finished moving today. Just think about it, maybe he will listen.” 

“For my sake and yours I hope he does.”

/-/ 

The town of Mountain Glenn was a tad small but thriving one, mostly selling lumber and minerals from the mines not too far. Six descended from the small steps and exited the underground station. The first thing she saw was the large building, decked with the turrets of the walls and stalwart guards, no doubt there was where her target stayed. The town reminded her a little bit of Goodsprings and Trade Route 188. 

The sound of anvil rang rhythmically. The people haggled, bordering on arguing, at the price of the produced goods. The children ran about as they giggled and waved sticks as a sword in what it seemed as a game of hunter and the grimm. The people conversed in the most mundane topics. It was uncomfortable to see children so happy and energetic, it was almost downright jarring. Perhaps, the most frightening thing was people helping each other, at no promise for a return of favor or payment. An act done out of wish to help and kindness. She was an alien, an outside, an Alice, in this strange strange world.

The town was not happy per say, but the town thrived and grew. As Six made her destination she smelled some savory spices from the food stalls, and saw the merchants beckoning her to buy with a friendly smile, even offering discounts and free samples, FREE! This would never happen in Mojave. Then the sweet and tangy scents from the fruit stalls allured her attention with their colorful arrangements, handled with care. Her jaws nearly dropped when the fruit stall owner gave free fruits to the town guards. Everyone was so… lively, the whole town too. The town bustled with activity and life just like Vale, teeming with a boundless energy for going forward. They knew the dangers they lived in, that a moment's notice they could all die from the grimms. It was a mystery to Six how they could live with a smile, help out of kindness, and not be afraid that when death loomed so close. 

If they could unite and live strong why couldn’t the Mojave? Or America for that matter? Everyone in the wasteland had a harsher life, so they would understand the struggle of living so it would make sense they would help each other. Yet, they were always selfish, always ready to kill, always ready to betray. Six however knew she was no better. Six thought how America would truly be better if all human life went extinct then. Even the mutated beasts were more decent to each other than humans themselves. Rather, she thought it would be better to die than to live in a filthy world. 

As Six walked and saw the town, she felt the bumpy cobblestone road under her boots and the soft mud of the unfinished roads. As Six tried to get her signal for her scroll, she stopped when a red rubber ball rolled into her ankle, Six picked it up and saw the children. They stopped, another one hiding behind the taller child. One cat-faunus child and another human. Six knelt then picked up the ball, she extended her arm to have it picked up. The cat faunus child timidly walked up then carefully took the ball from her hand.

“T-thank you miss huntress.” 

“Careful now.” Six said.

The children however did not move, instead they stared at her in pondering curiosity. The amount of innocence contained in them was awkward for Six to handle. Something so fragile and so pure, it might as well be radiation with how much innocence they emitted. 

“Hey there little one, need something else?” Six said irritably. 

“Are you here to hunt away the mean grimms?” The faunus child asked.

Six shifted uncomfortably. “In a way.” 

“Really? I really like it here but daddy said we might have to move back to Vale.” The faunus child said sadly.

“You’ll be safe, don't worry your little head about it. What’s your name?” Six said.

“Emily.” The cat faunus answered.

Six ruffled Emily’s hair. “Well, Emily, you don’t have to worry a thing.   
Six nudged the child away then walked off. At the Merlot building Six approached the receptionist, she was another faunus. Compared to the modest town she saw and to Merlot’s building was like entering another world. Merlot’s office was clean, pristine, with a dominant color scheme of light green. It was difficult to think that this location was in the same place as the town below.

Mr. Merlot’s height would have been intimidating if not for the fact that he was skinny as a stik. Even a child in the wasteland would have more guts than him. The smooth green suit slightly wrinkled as the man sauntered confidently, on the outside that is. In her many times in negotiations and gambling, telling a person’s body language was natural as it was breathing. 

“Ms. Lowenthal.” Merlot’s voice was smooth, smarmy. “It is a pleasure.”

“Mr. Merlot.” 

“I hope the train ride wasn’t too rough?”

Six crossed her arms. “We can skip the pleasant talk. Mr. Merlot, you need to withdraw the town’s development.”

The gentlemanly smile faltered, he went over to his table to pour a glass of whiskey for her. Six politely declined, on the count of not being a total moron. It was a rule of thumb to never accept any kind of drink from anyone unfamiliar unless you wanted to be stripped naked and left dead. 

“I understand that the new grimms are concerning, but I assure you that my defense systems can handle any defense. I am already adjusting upon the analysis of the new grimms.”

Six held her scoff. “Exactly what did you get then?”

“I’m afraid that's company information only.” Merlot said quickly. 

“Mr. Merlot, the defense is failing and the numbers of grimms are rising. It will come to a point that the defenses won’t keep up. I am advising not only for you but for the people’s lives in your hands you withdraw.” Six said. “Should this happen, your company will also be a target and lose people’s trust in the company. If this town is overrun you won’t be able to recover. The SDT will take advantage of this.” 

“You’re rather perceptive in businesses for a huntress.” Merlot said.

“You’re rather avoiding my statement.” Six took a step closer. “Mr. Merlot, Headmaster Ozpin sent me as you’re well aware. If you cannot trust my words you can trust his.” 

“I do not doubt the headmaster’s wisdom.” Merlot said. “However, I have too much to lose. I will not withdraw and that will be final.”

“Mr. Merlot your communication towers are still being developed, when I was about the town I could barely get a signal. It seems that the only ways of communication are letters and in-person.This is extremely dangerous.” Six said.

“And I assure you.” Merlot said, his composure began to crack. “We are working as fast as possible to address that issue.” 

Six sighed. “If they die, it will be your responsibility. Every single one of them.”

“They made their choices. It’s not my fault if they die. I have my own business to worry about.” Merlot said.

“And your pride too.” Six said.

“They’re one and the same.” Merlot said. 

“I see, it will disappointing to report back to the headmaster. Thank you for taking your time.” 

Six laid in her room at the inn. The negotiation was not a success so assassination was necessary. The stealth boy flickered then maintained the reflective lights. 

“There we go.” Six said with a satisfied grin. “Time for some good old assassinations… eh let’s call it a mortal management for the good of the population. Well at least there isn’t a-”  
Lady luck chose to show her favors today, favors for the grimm that is. Suddenly the ground quaked, it rumbled as screams and gunfire erupted. Six sighed. It was not long that Six received her scroll call.

“Six we got problems!” Summer said. 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Six said, looking out of the window. “I think I got the gist.”

Six put on her pack then rushed outside, any grimms in sight were shot on sight. It was not difficult to locate the hunters, as expected they formed a defensive line where the entrance to the underground train station was. 

“Six!” Summer said. “Did you see any new grimms?”

“Not yet.” Six said. “Don’t count on your luck yet.” 

The townspeople ran inside to the underground station as Six and team STRQ fended off the grimms. It already baffled Six that no bunker or shelter had been created beforehand. Six ducked a swipe from a normal grimm, then at point blank range fired Dinner Bell. She clicked her tongue when she needed to reload. Instead, she drew a 12.7mm pistol and shot at their eyes with hollow point bullets. 

“Sweet Remnant what is that!” Taiyang shouted.

“Six?” Summer said urgently.

“Centaurs…” Six said apprehensively. “They’re moving faster than the average. Don’t get hit by those black spitballs, kill them off from range. Let me take care of them.” 

Six ran off from the group. The centaurs crawled, lashing their tongues and moaning an inhumane cry with their bulging tumor ridden flesh. Six loaded her Dinner Bell then switched to her newly created glass slugs. Six grinned excitedly, then pulled the trigger. Like a great dragon’s flame the glass shrapnels spewed with great force. Any flesh or bones became a mere black mist, devoured by the flying glass. Then she heard it, the familiar hiss, nightstalkers. 

Six tucked the stock of Dinner Bell inside her arm then drew her pistol with her free hand. They were too fast in Six’s state and more centaurs crawled on her way. Despite shooting down the nightstalkers more seemed to arrive out of nowhere. If not for Raven’s blade Six would not have the chance to reload. Six turned back to the train station. The grimms approached close and there was little space to use her explosives. Raven wrapped her arm around Six’s waist then quickly ran back to the entrance of the station. The wide defensive formation tightened with each wave of grimms.

“We need to get inside the station now!” Summer commanded. 

“EAT THIS!”

Six primed her microfusion cell clusters and hurled them in a wide arc. Once Six and team STRQ entered the underground station. The emergency system locked the door and a metal wall descended between the team and the door. The ground quaked and trembled soon. Summer sighed, face covered in soot with eyes bagged with fatigue. Though that could be said for everyone.

“And I thought your guns made you a walking arsenal already.” Summer said with a chuckle. “Remind me to ask you when the toilet is clogged.”

The team weakly laughed as well, sitting on the stairs that led to the stations and the train below. Even Six joined in on the laughter. 

“Thanks for the help back there, pardner.” Six said.

“I can’t have you dead, that’s it.”

Six’s smile faltered. “I still appreciate it nonetheless.” 

Six removed her mask, and somehow in the heated battle her cigarette pack was still alive. Six lit the cigarette and enjoyed the tobacco despite the chagrin of Summer and Taiyang. Qrow and Six’s eyes met, and she offered him one. In exchange Qrow handed her his flask.

“You know your stuff.” Six said, smacking her lips.

Qrow exhaled the sweet smoke. “And you know yours.” 

“That’s water right?” Summer said with a glare of suspicion. “Qrow?”

“You’re worrying too much, Summs.” Qrow said.

Six nodded. “Yep, come on let’s see who made it out.” 

At the underground the dim red light barely illuminated the darkness away, the smell of hot dust and sound of the grimms snarling and growling reached to the tunnels. Children wept, searching for their family desperately, clutching to their toys or by the hem of their clothes. The adults fought over supplies, screamed and shouted at one another for the smallest scrap of food and water. The injured drifted between life and death with no one to be comforted by.

“Well isn’t this a fine mess.” Six said. “If people are going to be stuck in the mud more grimms are going to come. What’s the plan, pardner?”   
Summer pondered for a moment.

“We need to first treat the injured with what we can.” Summer said. “Then try to calm the people down. We can’t attract more grimm as it is. Raven, Qrow, I need you two on watch in case the entrance is breached. Tai, try to get some information from the guards. Six do you have any medical supplies on you?” 

“That I do, I’ll take care of any injuries.” 

The makeshift shelter was stabilized… as stabilized an underground soon-to-be tomb could be. After the wounds have been taken care of, Six paced around by herself, until a sudden tug at her coat turned her attention to the young cat fanus she met, Emily. Six knelt, the child was covered in soots and scrapes on her knees, her dress was torn with no sight of her mother.

“You lied.” Emily whispered. “YOU LIED YOU LIAR! I WANT TO SEE MY DADDY!”

The child burst into tears as she flung her fist toward Six. Six took the hit and waited for the child to run out of energy. The survivors only watched silently. It was great that she had her helmet on, otherwise everyone would. A heavy silence loomed over, and the child’s cry echoed painfully. Six bit her lips, eyes warm and moist. Inside her armor her heart trembled quietly. Six calmed her heart and mind. The last thing she needed was rampant emotions. 

“Where’s your mommy and daddy?” Six asked. 

Emily sniffed, wiping her eyes. “Momma was at the smithy and papa was at the walls.”

“I see.” Six said.

“Please find them.” Emily said. “I want to see mommy and daddy again.” 

“I’ll find them for you, I promise.” Six said. 

“Really?” Emily said.

“I’ll do everything I can.” 

One of the survivors took Emily back into where the children were. Six, and team STRQ gathered around with the remaining guards to form a plan. So far, everything looked hopeless. Except for one, the communications tower. It was Six’s expertise on the new grimms and her stealthboy that convinced Summer’s worry. 

“So.” Six said. “I’ll send a signal at the communications tower and try to get in contact. After that I’ll come back from through the sewers. We wait for five hours for rescue, if not we start walking through the tunnels.”

“I’m going with you.” Taiyang said. “At least one of us-”

“I’ll be fine.” Six said assuringly. “With my gears it won’t take long.”

“Hey shortstacks!”

Six caught the flask thrown by Qrow. Six smiled under her helmet then tossed her pack of cigarettes back.

“You better return that flask back to me.” Qrow said.

“And you better not smoke all my cigarettes.” Six replied. “They’re one of a kind.” 

The entrance that’s been locked opened through manual input, Six activated her stealthboy then exited. The door behind her shut immediately, a loud thunk echoed in the now quiet but grimm infested town.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mountain Glenn settlement overrun by grimms, future expansion in the south postponed indefinitely. Merlot Dust Company stock sees a downward trend of twenty five percent. Schnee Dust Company expected to buy out MDC." - Vale Business Weekly

-Recommended OST: Fallout New Vegas Soundtrack - Begin Again-

The ruins were silent as a graveyard, save for the crackling fires in the ruins. Burnt flesh, fresh caracasses, and the hot dusty air lingered heavily in the air. Those who could not escape laid dead, limbs were scattered, bodies were mangled like raw meat while some were crushed like watermelons and rotten eggs. The grimms did not discriminate, men, women, children, and the elderly. All were massacred equally, each frozen with a petrified cry as their last expression.

Six picked up Colt's wallet, finding the picture of Emily's family. At the smithy she found the mother's corpse, half of her face was caved in from the fallen beam. Six packed in the pendant and the wallet inside her pocket. Six spent a small amount of time picking corpses, be it their wallets or rings.

Gravels crunched softly under Six's carefully treading foot. The grimms were none the wiser. Six traversed the ruins of Mountain Glenn, finding little to no survivors on her way to the communication tower, or what was left of it. Six climbed through the rubbles and to the main terminal of the tower.

"I-is anyone there!"

Still coated in reflective lights Six climbed to the main terminal floor of the communication tower. Merlot, now in torn clothes and in a pitiful state, he secluded himself in a corner, armed only with a small pistol and a scroll. Six ignored the man's call then activated her scroll. As expected, no such signals were gained, and in Remnant ham radios did not exist, at least nothing of similar. Six adjusted the frequency of her pipboy, without the satellite back on earth or on Remnant it was a wasted attempt. Six searched around the floor, fully ignoring Merlot's panic. A first aid kit was found, along with a flare gun.

"Oh gods oh gods what's going on! YOU!" Merlot said elatedly. "You're here to save me right? Right?"

The stealthboy's invisibility ended with an audible click and an electric growl, revealing Six holding a flare gun. Merlot crawled on his knee, then stood up and grabbed her shoulders. Merlot shook Six with desperation and fear in his eyes. Whatever bargaining or begging Merlot planned, it ended quickly as he found her. Six pressed her combat knife inside Merlot. The cold blade inside Merlot slid across his stomach in a single smooth emotionless stroke. Merlot collapsed on the floor, cradling his spilling warm intestines, a pool of blood soom formed around him. Shock twisted Merlot's face, lips creasing to an ugly open lipped frown.

"W-why…" Merlot asked, breath heaving and trembling in apprehension. "What did I do?"

Six ignored the man's question and continued to change the frequency of the radio. She clicked her tongue knowing that any attempts would not work. Instead, Six went on to collect as many flare guns as possible. By then, Merlot barely clung to his life, his rasping voice was still ignored by Six. The flares were up in the air, though Six was certain the fires surrounding the ruins were brighter. Six activated her stealthboy then returned to the underground terminal.

/-/

The return back to the terminal was an uneventful one. Six trudged back down the stairs. Six noticed Qrow leaning on the wall, they switched out the small gifts then Six leaned on the wall next to him.

"Any luck?" Qrow asked.

"Nope, the communication tower is busted. I found as many flare guns as I could then shot them all." Six said tiredly. "I doubt it will work."

"I'm sure the fire will do a better job." Qrow said with a despondent chuckle.

"Yep." Six said. "Qrow I need a favor."

Back at the underground terminal Six laid out the retrieved goods. The honest townspeople helped each other find the belongings of their deceased loved ones. There were gratitude and tearful grieving. To Six, it was a familiar sight, only adults that is. Adults were easier to deal with, they had experience meaning they were more rational. Children weren't. Six watched from afar as Qrow walked toward Emily, who already had tears welled up in her eyes. Behind her was Magenta Redheart, Nurse's Redheart sister. The child saw the two wallets and the pendant presented to her. And as expected, Emily became another cry in the echoing terminal.

Six quickly fled from the scene then went to Summer. The town doctor knelt beside another dead survivor. Six gently tapped on Summer's shoulder. There was a mix of regretful sorrows underneath the stalwart smile of Summer's. Six knelt beside Summer.

"Howdy Summer. Might I share a word?" Six said.

Not too far but far enough from the survivors. Six leaned on the wall, the red visors of her lightly glowed as she took her helmet off. This time, Summer did not chastise Six's smoke break. Summer lift the collar of her cloak to fan off the smoke that wandered to her. Six opened a small cylinder container to put away a partially smoked cigarette.

"How'd it go?" Summer asked.

"I'm 'fraid it's not good." Six answered quickly. "I was just about to talk to you. The communication tower is a no go. I shot some flares but that's about it."

"Better to regret doing it than to regret not doing it." Summer said. "Then our only choice is going through the tunnels."

"We got wounded, not to mention we have too many people to protect." Six said coldly. "We'll have to leave them."

"We are not leaving them."

Six groaned. "Then we'd best put them out of their misery."

"Six!" Summer said angrily. "We are not abandoning anyone!"

"We ain't got a choice." Six said calmly. "If we carry the wounded we're depriving ourselves mobility."

"Even so, it's a huntress's and huntsmen's job to protect everyone." Summer said defiantly. "We're saving everyone."

Six gruffed. "This isn't going to go well."

"We'll get through it."

What Summer spoke wasn't confidence or bravado, but an assurance, a rare sight to Six. Perhaps Boone and Raul had shown it to her. The difference of bravado and assurance was that they had the skills to back it up. Six stared at Summer, longer than she expected but nodded thoughtfully in the end.

"I'll trust you then."

The formation was set. Summer and Raven were on the front, while Tai and Qrow were behind, and in between were the survivors. Six found herself in the behind as well. The tunnel was silent, too silent for Six's liking. Six remained her trigger discipline as much as she wanted to be on the trigger.

"So Six, I see that you like to use guns." Taiyang said.

"You got mighty fine eyes of a hunter." Six teased.

"You know I use guns too." Tai said with a smirk. "These guns!"

Tai flexed his arms, muscles bulging and on the brink of being bouncing off. Six stared at the cut biceps then to the slight reveal of Tai's abs as the cloths moved up with his arms. Six, the ever focused gambler and master of poker face merely coughed. Though the metaphor was not understood that really did not matter to Six.

"Can't really see it." Six said calmly. "I've seen bigger."

"Oh come on Six." Taiyang flexed once more. "You sure?"

"I'm certain, pardner."

Six trained the sight of her helmet to Taiyang's abs, one of the newest features was taking pictures. Though it was in prototype the basic function worked well. Save for one hiccup Six wanted to fix but could not. There were quick but soft clicks from Six's helmet. Taiyang stopped flexing for a moment.

"What was that? I thought I heard something."

"Tai, it's best to be focused." Six said wisely.

The long and tedious waking went on. Six silently thanked Taiyang's effort in lightening the mood. That way at least the dampened could attract less grimms. Though they were not enough to mask them completely. Six knew damn well something was bound to happen. She only hoped the grimms did not descend right above them. She did not fear, and only dreaded.

"So Six, how'd you get that name?" Qrow asked. "I'm guessing that it isn't a normal name."

"Qrow don't tease her!" Summer shouted from the front.

"Alright alright." Qrow said negligently.

"Courier Six?" Six huffed wistfully, with a hint of fondness. "That's… I'm afraid that's rather private."

"No issue with me. Then what weapons do you prefer?"

"Depends, what kind of enemy are we talking about?"

Qrow's usual laid back gaze slightly widened, then just as the same speed went back down.

"Grimms of course." Qrow said.

"If they're mid range then this."

Six tugged the sling on her favorite semi-auto rifle, This Machine. The rifle had seen more uses, and even the tally marks of each centurion killed before the wasteland. The wood body was polished, with the phrase "this machine kills commies" now changed to "this machine kills legionnaires." A phrase she was very proud of. Modification was made to give it a scope if need be.

"If it's far then my anti-material rifle."

Six then tugged the longest rifle there was. A tried and true rifle that took more heads than anything. Qrow let out a long whistle.

"Three guns and three pistols, then a shitload of explosives. Why do I get the feeling that you have more?" Qrow said.

"I did." Six said. "Some are back in Beacon all reassembled. Nothing fancy like yours but they do the jobs. I ain't no warrior like y'all. So I have my own way of fighting."

"You're weak so you use your weakness into strength." Qrow said with an impressed huff. "I can respect that. But if you ever need a training partner I wouldn't mind accompanying you."

"That so? I'm mighty thankful then." Six said.

The walk continued and the silence was soon filled with small conversations. Some about the future of their lives and others what they missed. Some even think about moving back to Vale. then to Menagerie. While the history and the current state did seem bad the island did look like a sight for sore eyes.

"A tropical island sounds like a good place to relax." Six said to the faunus.

"You know, miss Six. If you'd like I can put in words with the folks there. It's not like humans are banned from menagerie." Magenta said.

"The faunus would be glad to have a non-discriminating huntress." Hans, Magenta's finance said.

"If I do you'll be the first to know." Six said delightfully.

Suddenly, perhaps not to Six, the rumbling began. Six unslung This Machine. Then seeming out of nowhere the ceiling crumbled, then the onslaught began. The Summer and Raven began cutting everything in front of them as the survivors ran behind the two huntresses. Six, Qrow, and Taiyang. Qrow and Taiyang served as vanguards as Six gave range support.

Smoke arose from her armor as she shielded the survivors from the centaur grimm's blob of radiation. Six grunted as the sting from the seeped in blonde touched her skin. Painful, yes. But not as painful as deadly radiation poisoning.

The grimms poured in more and more, to the point of being akin to a black waterfall, a swarm of biblical locusts of the apocalypse. The nightstalkers flanked form the side, Six shot them when they came close though her arm was bit more than once and almost dragged twice. An unfortunate male fanus survivor and a woman screamed as their skins melted by the radiation blob. Another guard screamed when he was dragged into the nightstalker pack.

"Six!" Taiyang shouted.

Six unsheathed Chance's Knife then began hacking at everything that was black. The visor red cracked and her armor was in the process of being torn by the merciless fangs. The poison slowly trickled in, overflowing the poison resistance. Taiyang dived into the pack of nightstalkers. A single punch was all he needed to clear out the grimms from Six. Then it started again, shooting and hacking relentlessly only to be overwhelmed again. More survivors were dying, and there weren't enough to protect the children. It was a vicious cycle that cannot be repeated again.

Six didn't want to die like this, but she took solace knowing that she would see her companions soon. As many wastelanders believed, Six knew her time was soon when the bright light washed over. A beautiful silver light, not gentle but dominant and allpowering. Six closed her eyes to meet hell. Instead she was faced with grimms that turned to stone.

"If this is hell I'm not impressed." Six said. "This totally isn't like what Joshua said."

"I don't think this is hell." Taiyang said.

"Then?" Six asked.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out."

"Summer!"

Six turned toward the source of the light, Summer weakly stood, just as shocked as Raven and everyone else. Raven placed Summer on her shoulders in a fireman carry. Summer weakly smiled, try as she might the sickly skin of hers did not help to convince.

"I-I'm fine. Really."

"Just shut up and rest." Raven said with a grumble.

Even more shockingly, the grimms began to move away, backing down not by their intelligence but instinct. Raven took command soon and began a hasty retreat. There was no point of questioning "why?" but "how far?"

"That's not her semblance is it?" Six asked.

"We can worry about that later." Qrow said. "We need to focus on getting out of here."

Hours, perhaps a little over a day. Six sharing her supplies of water and food were the saving grace to the survivors. For the huntsmen and huntresses it was the lack of grimms. Six knelt to check her pack, she handed out the water bottles and granola bars. The children dug into the food ravenously, possible more than the grimms. It was nice to see the children well, though her survival experience knew the children were better off behind as they were the stragglers.

"How's Summer?" Six asked.

"Fatigued." Raven said.

"Is that her semblance?" Six asked.

"Don't know." Raven said curtly.

"I see… I'm getting the feeling you don't like me." Six said with a wary chuckle. "I do apologize if it was because of the outburst back then."

Silence was her answer. Six slumped then returned to the back, rifle held. Six took Qrow's flask when he extended towards her. The rest was taking too longer and Six's apprehension was barely sated with alcohol, even if it was good.

"You know, the fact that Raven is willing to talk to you is a good sign." Qrow said.

"Well I suppose I can always look at things from the bright side." Six said, she sighed. "And I need all the bright side I can get. They need to keep moving."

"You can't expect children to be at the same pace as us." Qrow said.

"I know." Six said with a reluctant defeat. "Let's hope that all we have to worry about."

Disappointingly, or to the humans a great news, no final climax battle happened. The huntsmen and huntresses sent ahead from the other side of the tunnel soon met with Team STRQ, Six and the survivors. It was all good and well. And as the survivors triumphantly exited the tunnels, little did the rest know what truly came in after.

Six watched as the survivors were escorted back up. Six heard the familiar hissing clicks of the camera like a pack of nightstalkers. Questions were shouted left and right without caring how the survivors were. Going out there meant being exposed, naked for all to see. The last thing she needed was some fame, be it small or big, lasting or temporary. Either way, she wanted none. Six rummaged on her back for another stealthboy.

"I'll see you guys at the academy." Six said.

"Where're you going?" Taiyang asked.

"I'm going to go invisible so I can avoid the vultures. Hopefully I can avoid not getting caught." Six said. "Peace."

Six made a peace sign, then soon disappeared. Though the light reflecting off can be seen, Six soon exited the tunnel on her own. As all things ended, so did the long journey. And all Six wanted was a drink.

/-/

-Recommended OST: Hellsing Ultimate -Magnolia-

Tock, the newest and the most efficient (according to her words) member of Salem's inner circle sat on her seat. All the work she had done to be recognized as such was an elation she could not quite put. It was also nice to have a boss that did not mind or maybe did not care for her perfume of rum and cigar. Now, even the grimmland that seemed inhospitable slowly became mistress (or queen she preferred both), also gave what she promised: power and money. And even better when she was given another silver eyed warrior to kill, a living legend in fact… well soon to be just a legend.

"Maria Calavera have been tracked in Atlas. My other agents will further update."

Salem, looking at her still gave her a skin ripping chill no matter how many times she saw her. Pale skin, black eyes, and white hair, all too similar of a corpse except that it walked. Tock sat up, spine straight and hands on her knees. A sitting position she was not familiar in her life. Effective as she may be, she was not an immortal. Watts still stood, despite finishing his report.

"And my queen, if I may speak of another matter outside the scheduled material of this meeting…" Watts said.

"Speak." Salem commanded.

"I believe I found the mystery player that was meant to counterbalance your new forces."

A screen hologram materialized in the air. It was a picture of team STRQ that they were notified of. Before anyone could question it the picture zoomed in to a corner of the background. Some saw it, a distortion in the background.

"Atlas has yet to successfully create active camouflage tools, only a barely working prototype. Not to mention the grimms you sent, your majesty, have been repelled rather well. I suspect she was also the one that killed your titan claw as well." Watts said. "It's all a conjecture but I am confident.

"Then I will trust your judgment. Find out what this new player wants and recruit him. Everyone has a price after all."

Watts bowed then returned to his seat. "I am honored and I will work on it immediately."

"Tock."

The mere voice of hers straightened Tock into full attention. She kept calm, calm as she could be. She stood up and bowed. Her heart beat like the thunderous war drums except it called for retreat. Tock's legs shook like a suspended bridge.

"Yes, my queen." Tock said.

"You are to pursue Maria Calavera. Should the mysterious interferer appear, bring him to me. If not eliminate him and her immediately, I will not allow a failure on both of your assignments." Salem commanded.

"Yes, I will do as you ask my queen." Tock said.

"A fair warning. He will be far deadlier than any silver eyed warrior you had slain. Not by skill or strength, not at all and pitifully so." Salem said wisely, a low spine chilling chuckle echoed in the room at her ridiculing of the new player. "He is not a warrior and he will not fight like a warrior. Whatever flaws and weaknesses you have will be exploited to the fullest."

"I will heed your advice gratefully and thoroughly." Tock said sincerely.

"Will you now? You know that the new grimms that exists in his world." Salem said, the mirth was gone, replaced with foreboding words. "He fought them and more without aura, semblance... not even dust."

Tock kept silent for her to finish. It was not a big deal enough for her to know that. The next words however did. Everyone at the table was shocked, more than they wanted to admit. After all, if their queen was wary -even if it was a small degree- just how deadly was the new person? No aura, semblance, not even dust?

Tock's eyes widened. "No semblance or aura? Then how did he survive?"

"That is for you to find out." Salem said. "Succeed, and I will give you more than you can ever desire. Fail me, then you are better off never seeing me again. Do you understand?"

Tock knelt. "Yes, my queen."

Just who was this man?

/-/

"I said I wasn't finished!" Six shouted.

Her voice echoed inside her new lodging part armory part workshop, a reward for her service. Though having it being under Beacon Academy meant she also now had to act like a student once in a while under Ozpin's advice. The empty beer bottle did not reply, but silently stood.

"What… you think you're better than me!" Six shouted again.

The bottle did not reply, neither did it scowled, it merely reflected Six's face. Though in her defense the bottle did stood silently in the most aggravating and demeaning way possible. In return, Six shattered the bottle on the wall. After all, there were more to drink after all. Six slumped back down on the chair, staring off into her new workshop area. It was all she could ask for, plenty of room for tests and most materials could be requested.

Six chugged on the new bottle. The great burn soothed her brain with each brain cell destroyed. However that did not mean her reflexes and instinct died. It would take a cazador cocktail for that. Six grabbed her ranger sequoia then fired the moment *she* entered her workshop Six fired her gun. With her gun in hand, Six stood up drunkenly, feet constantly tangled but never falling.

Perhaps it was her accuracy that made the bullet barely miss her, or the exact opposite. Either way, Summer looked at the wall that was partially charred and melting. Summer stared at the damage, perhaps too long as she never saw such lethal damage from a non-dust based bullet based handgun.

"That…" Six hiccupped. "Is a .45-70 Gov't round exploshive tip compohsed of mercury fulminate and fluoroantimonic acid at least the equivalent of it I don't know the name for Remnant. Took a while to get the measurement correct too. You move again, that's going between your skulls."

"You mean eyes?" Summer asked.

"That's what I said." Six said.

"Right…" Summer said.

Summer stayed where she was. Summer knew Six was already either mad or poor to be using gunpowder dust weapons, now she wondered if she was plain insane for handling weapons while drunk.

"Also, no such bullet type exists." Summer said.

"I know you fucking lobotomite I made it!" Six said, spit squirting out from between her lips. "Where was I… right. You take a step closer and your head so hard your head will become an open leaking faucet and the cats are going to lap it up like milk."

"Six I know you're scared of my ability but-"

Six guffawed like a mad man then drank more, then picked up a bottle of wine then chugged on that as well. Summer did think about stopping her, but the frightening accuracy and the bullet's lethality convinced her otherwise.

"Your ability? No no no no no no no that doesn't even begin to cover it." Six said, drunken eyes sharpened to an apprehended glare. "You people… you and your aura and superpowers, grimms, and now this. You people are goddamn DNA twisted humans… no not even humans. Worst part is I don't think Ozpin or any hunters know how fucked you guys are. This game can't be won by honest fighting."

"Calling us huntresses and huntsmen twisted is something I won't stand by Six!" Summer said, her hands balled into tight fists. "I know what happened in Mountain Glenn made you-"

Six slumped back on her seat and bent forward to have her face in her hands. She muttered words quickly and softly as she tried to keep her hands steady.

"An enemy that doesn't need to eat, sleep, or have any other needs where they can just be created… No supplies or logistics are required. Just a single guidance, no need for morale either. An army under a single consciousness. Chemical, biological, psychological… no she has her own agents too."

Six stared at her ranger sequoia in hand. Then it all made sense. Instead of dying in some fruitless war there was a much quicker option. Six slammed her revolver on the table. A low rumbling laughter echoed inside the metal walls of the workshop. The laughter exploded.

-Recommended OST: Rolling Stones -Sympathy For the Devil-

"Six…" Summer said hesitantly. "Please talk to me."

"See, when I fight I calculate the odds and make a bet. Everything has a risk and a price. It's simple. But this… this is a brand new game with different rules, no there isn't a rule at all is there? The stake is high and there's no cashing out." Six said, then laughed again. "No rules! A game where the limits of the imagination are the rules! This… this is a gamble of a lifetime!"

"What are you talking about? Six!" Summer said worriedly.

Six's neck snapped, almost at an uncomfortable speed. Six scribbled in her notebook furiously for three minutes, muttering all the while in strange incoherent words. Equations, chemical compounds, numerous medical terms, statistics, and all war crimes committed in Remnant's long bloody history. Then something about "taking a page from the Legion." Six shoved the ripped note pages to Summer then pushed her out of the room.

"Deliver this to Ozpin." Six said.

"Six what are you doing?" Summer said.

"I need to concentrate and I can't have any more people interrupt me. Go!"

Once Summer was pushed out of her Six slammed the door shut. Summer stood, confused and worried, the forbidding laugh and tools whirring did little to comfort her. Summer took a look at the note as she made her way to the headmaster.

1\. Table of Elements, or whatever charts that lists out the raw materials and its effects.

2\. A book on Remnant's history. Every. Single. Volume. Separate volumes on every conflict/war ever made.

3\. Laws regarding war crimes if there is one. All volumes of Law for each kingdom if that's how it is.

4\. Medical Tools (20 scalpels) and medical books on fanus and "human" biology as well as psychology magazines.

5\. 69 Vale Lightning Lugar Beer six packs, 420 packs of Zap Cigarette packs, 203 Mini Vale Microwaveable Meat Pie, and 20 gallons of water.

6\. Industrial freezer, meat hooks, and 500 heavy duty plastic bags.

7\. Subscription of Playgirl Magazine, Remnant Weapons Monthly, Atlas Institute of Technology Reviews, Remnant Business Magazine

8\. Contact information on Pietro Polendina

9\. Routes/Contacts of all black markets in each kingdoms.

10\. Sports bra and sports underwear.

11\. A goose and a goose harness and leash.


	5. Chapter 5

The headaches thumped and bumped, the drunken metal brain demanded to let Six know it was dissatisfied. Then again if not for her metallic brain she would not be able to drink so much in the first place. The constant knocking did not help Six's mood either. Six placed her hand on the table to assist in her standing, her legs wobbled like a newborn pup. Six opened her door with a terrifying slam and a lethal scowl.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JESUS CHRIST!" Six screamed.

The people behind the door were several delivery men, well some being women and one fanus girl that was right in front of Six. The delivery girl's dog ears flopped down as well as her tail. This however did not register in her hangover ridden brain and terrible mood. Six stared down, still in her pants and loose undershirt. The stench of beer permeated in the air.

"What, do I owe you caps you lobotomite? Do I!" Six said with a grumble. "I SWEAR TO GOD NEXT ONE OF YOU KNOCKS AGAIN I'M SHOOTING YOUR KNEES AND STOMP ON IT UNTIL I SEE WHITE AND RED!"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no…" The fanus girl was on the verge of crying. "We're just here for the delivery for miss Six?"

Six blinked then saw that the list she sent off did come true. Though by the sizes perhaps the numbers were decreased dramatically, and she could not see the industrial freezer but a mini freezer. Then again the size was good enough.

"Oh." Six rubbed her temples. "Then get to it. The goose better be here. I was serious about that."

Six slumped down on her leather office chair then motioned for the delivery people to enter. It took a while and it certainly was loud enough to gain attention from the students that walked by the hallways. To the students, it did seem rather unfair that a single student gained a single dorm for herself. But to Six, being labeled a "headmaster's protégé" was worse for her.

"Hey you, fanus. Stay."

The moment those words were uttered the fanus students stopped and watched with held breath. Some scowling with a glare that could kill a man. Six went over to the workshop for her storage then back to the fanus girl. She grabbed her hand and placed a wad of lien. Six avoided the girl's surprised gaze and slack jaw as she scratched the back of her head.

"I shouldn't have snapped on a hangover. Take it as a tip."

"M-miss you didn't have to-"

"Just take it. I can go scam it off of other students anyways." Six said.

Her tail wagged. "Thank you miss. I mean it!"

"Yeah yeah."

Six closed the door shut, then looked at the new supplies. Hours after placing her books and materials into shelves and cabinets her stomach growled. Six grumbled with a flurry of cursed words. The cigarette packs, beer and foods she requested were not delivered, save for the twenty gallons of water. Six dressed into the academy uniform with a black body stocking to cover her numerous scars. Despite the sports underwear the skirt was still a lot to be undesired, and the unfamiliar lightness instead of the usual weight of her armor brought insecurity more than being bleeding out.

"Hey Six!"

Six turned around to see Summer in her academy uniform. Though it was strange to not see her without her teammates. Summer's smile glowed brighter than any nuclear blasts with less of the poisonous radiations. It was comforting to see such smiles. Six remained still as Summer wrapped her arms around Six.

"Yes, that's me. Where's the rest of your group?" Six asked.

"Tai and Raven are sparring and Qrow is… being Qrow." Summer said. "So I got you and you look so cute wearing the uniform I can just eat you up!"

Six's head was engulfed by Summer's hand ruffling her hair. The attempt of sneaking away was useless, even the casual strength was too much for Six to budge out of. Nevertheless Six dealt with the odd treatment.

"So you're alone." Six said.

"You don't have to say it so bluntly you know." Summer deadpanned. "Besides I have you so technically I'm not alone. I have you."

"I'm just going to get food and go back." Six said.

"You need to go out more, Six! Make new friends go to new places."

"Summer, we were at Mountain Glenn not long ago. I also met people here." Six said.

"New places that aren't related to missions and people you didn't scam off of." Summer said sternly. "Also we need to discuss about your smok-"

"Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick I'm starvin'! Let's go!"

The cafeteria was rowdy, the sunlight poured in through the windows, and the smell of food poured in. Six sat across from Summer. As expected, the portion difference between Six's lunch and Summer were jarringly different. Aura required a more potent food source after all. Six dug into her meatloaf eagerly, savoring the pure flavor and texture. If there was one thing positive about Remnant were its cleanliness. The food in Mojave was nothing like the food in Remnant.

"So, Six. How did you become headmaster's personal protégé?"

"It was being in the right place and at the right time." Six said.

"That's one good luck you got." Summer said.

"Something like that." Six said with a bitter chuckle. "What do you plan to do today?"

"Be wherever you are." Summer said frankly.

Six stared at her for a moment. "Summer don't you have any friends?"

The words stabbed through Summer's heart. "Guh..." Summer grunted comically then looked down despondently. "It's not like I don't have any… they're doing their own team things and it just happens my teammates went off to do their own things."

"S-sorry I didn't mean it like that." Six said.

"If you're sorry then you'll let me hang out with you for the day." Summer demanded petulantly.

Six sighed. "Alright alright If it means you'll forgive me."

"Woo hoo!" Summer jumped from her seat, cheering. "We're gonna have so much fun! I have some classes left so I'll come by later!"

Six dipped the bread into the meat juice of the meatloaf then savored it slowly. Having a luxury of fresh food in a safe environment was rarer than anything in the Mojave. Six relax her body to prohibit her usual habit of eating food quickly. The warm sunlight hit her face, and the meal filled her stomach. As the students left a comfortable silence settled.

"This is the life…"

/-/

Sparks flew as the welder spat its blue fire. The radio hummed its usual popular music, something Six could not understand. Six checked the time again, and by now it was several hours past after class. Six lifted her welding helmet then exited the workshop. The clock did not lie, and so did the setting sun.

"Not like it's bothering me… totally isn't." Six mumbled to herself. "I prefer to work anyways. Yeah… gear maintenance is more important."

Six leaned her back on the metal chair in her workshop. Before Six could drift further into sleep a barrage of energetic knocks interrupted. Even without opening the door Six could already tell who it was. Six tried to ignore the desperate knocks. However, it soon grated on the nerves. Six twisted the silence to her 12.7mm pistol, then placed it away once she confirmed it was Summer and Raven. Each held their own share of blankets and pillows dressed in their own pajamas.

"Six! We've been calling your scroll ten times! Were you sleeping immediately after getting lunch?"

"I was working a little. I thought you wouldn't come." Six said.

"I was trying to call you to tell that it was going to be a sleepover." Summer said.

"You could've sent her a text." Raven said.

"Oh right…" Summer said.

"Oh. It seems like you did." Six said as she checked her phone. "So what's this sleepover?"

Summer raised an eyebrow. "You know… girls hanging out in a room and sleeping together?"

"Uh… I'm not really into that." Six said flatly.

"What- NO!" Summer said with heated cheeks. "I meant hanging out! Didn't you ever have a sleepover with your friends? I'll braid your hair, talk about boys, weapons, and I brought cookies!"

Summer presented a contained full of circular things. It reminded Six of Fancy Lad Snacks or Sugar Bombs. Summer stared at Six's disheveled hair that was in desperate need of tidying up. Combining Six's fatigue from a dream and unwillingness to drag it out longer, she opened the door to let the huntresses-in-training in.

"I never stayed in one place so no I never had a sleepover." Six said. "Well come on in, be careful of Boone by the way. He's not fond of newcomers. Here."

Six handed both Summer and Raven a handful of various seeds.

"Boone? Who's-"

Summer's question was interrupted by an ear piercing honk.

/-/

"Six aren't you hot wearing that turtleneck and pants? Your skin needs to breath, girl." Peach asked.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Six said rather defensively. "I just prefer it this way."

"Well you do you."

Thumbelina Peach, Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, Gretchen Rainart, and Courier Six. Pastel colored blankets, pillows, sugary foods, and the most popping music one can find. Only two people that had to force - at least in Six's case Raven didn't bother- to enjoy such a thing. Six's hands itched for some tools, the raw heat of the welding torch and the scent of trinitrotoluene. Though, Six had to admit. It was… nice to have a room full of people. It reminded her back in Lucky 38, save for the lack of Super Mutants, ghouls, robot dogs, and enclave eye bots. And the giggling… Six thought Veronica's rambling was annoying now she realized that she was spared.

"So Six, what about you?" Gretchen said.

Six turned around, then looked up then stretched her neck further. After taking two steps back to see her face unobstructed by her breasts. It was a tall girl, tall and barely justified. Then again, such tall heights in Remnant were uncommon, not rare as a blue star bottle cap. It was another reminder that she was no longer on Earth. A tall chocolate skinned girl, and by the color of the ribbon she was in the same year as team STRQ. Then again Six wondered how she could not notice her in all her time in Beacon so far.

"About where I came from?" Six said. "Can't say, I don't remember much. I'm sure I had parents. But I don't remember them."

"Were you… orphaned?" Summer asked carefully.

"I don't know." Six said.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"It means she lost her memory." Raven finally spoke.

Six's hairstyle was mostly on the pragmatic side, though it was Veronica that convinced her to liven it up a little. Even now Six still sported the pixie cut with the side shaved, and the other side was where the hairs covered her scar. Six sighed as she shifted her hair to show a long line jagged scar that ended at the back of her head.

"I was doing a courier run back in Vacuo and got shot in the head because some fuck-stick pricks wanted what I had." Six said.

"What did you do after?" Raven asked.

"Let's just say justice was made." Six said. "And I have this trophy to prove it."

Raven extended her hand and Six handed the pistol to her. Raven observed the pistol, its gaudy engravings and useless sliders. A pistol so garish in that hands of Six didn't seem so feasible after all, not to mention not many people would keep a pistol in a lockbox. No inane warriors would keep a weapon in a lockbox when a single moment could decide a fight. Raven handed back Six's pistol.

"You are Vacuoan after all." Raven said. "I'm impressed."

"You didn't kill him right?" Summer asked.

The room soon delved into a short silence until Peach's interruption.

"Anyways. Six, any boys you fancy?" Peach asked with a mischievous grin.

"Where did that question come from?" Six asked with slightly flustered cheeks. "I ain't the mushy type."

"Oh is that so?" Peach raised Six's Playgirl magazine. "I beg to differ."

In Peach's hand was Six's subscription plus past subscriptions she got along with the delivery. Peach's peach lips curved to a roguish, teeth baring grin, eyebrows wiggling like a caterpillar dancing to attract some kind of attention. Six lunged only to fall on the floor, she cursed the absurd physiques of all people of Remnant. Peach giggled, holding up the Playgirl magazines.

"You know I thought you were the tomboy or at least a gearhead. Hiding them between Remnant History books… you are a girly girl after all!" Peach said. "And you even got them bookmarked! With different colors!"

"H-hey it ain't polite to sniff around!" Six shouted. "Give it back!"

Peach noticed the book mark then held the magazine on the vertical. The folded picture unfurled, making Summer and even Raven blush. It was a picture of an outback huntsman, bearing a roguish grin with a look that said 'bad boy' all around. The only covering was skill photo edits of shade that covered his groin. Six's face heated, and became red as the reddest apple in all of Remnant. Then Peach realized all bookmarks carried the same theme of the 'bandit' look, the kind that every innocent girl would fall for. None of the wild hearts of Vacuoan, mysterious casanovas of Mistral, cold yet enticing men of Atlas, and not the valiantly passionate men of Vale were marked.

"A thing for the roguish bad boys I see." Peach said. "That's unexpected of you Six."

"That ain't none of your business!" Six said.

Summer chuckled and Raven kept her laughter silent. Though Gretchen's laughter covered them both should they burst out.

"Oh come on Six." Summer said. "No need to be shy."

"It's research!" Six said, seething.

"Uh huh, 'research' I'm sure of it." Gretchen said. "The closest person I can think of that look is Qrow. And you do hang out with him the most."

A blazing heat collected on her cheeks, dipping her pale skin into blushing like roses. Gretchen chuckled, until she saw the honest reaction from the youngest in the group. Raven didn't say much, but kept a glare that was slightly narrower than before. Six's unresponsive blush told more than any words she would speak.

"Six do you-"

"I only hang with him because he's the only one that's easy goin'!" Six said.

"Right, but you like to hang out with him. Be where he is. And you think about what to do with him." Thumbelina approached stealthily. "You're happy around him."

"W-well… yes?"

"Oh my gosh!" Summer added.

Six grumbled as Thumbelina and Summer stroked her hair in the most mockingly yet motherly way possible. Six flailed her arms to shake off the two head patting assaulters.

"Well teasin' ain't fun when I'm on the receiving end." Six grumbled.

"Oh come on! You're the youngest here we can't help but to tease!" Thumbelina said. "Besides, you could use some friends."

"I… I can't argue with that. Being lonesome does make the heart ill." Six said.

"That's the spirit!" Thumbelina said. "And since you like sappy romance I think we know what movie to watch!"

/-/

Bundled up in the pink blankets Six was at the center of the pile. Summer was on Six's left and Thumbelina on the right. It was a warmth that she had not felt in a long time. Whatever the movie went on about didn't matter, no one could when it was so sappy that it made Six physically gag (on purpose).

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever seen." Six said, eyes glued to the screen fervently. "There's no way she'll risk her life for quote on quote love."

"But that's what love is." Thumbelina said wisely. "Passion."

"You mean irrationality. Ugh. If I was that girl that has no aura and no semblance armed with a small pistol I would just run. She has no combat experience whatsoever and where's the-mmph!"

Thumbelina cupped Six's mouth, hand gripping on to the blanket. Summer was on the verge of tears, and Gretchen watched with an intense focus. Raven remained static as always, though there was a different air around her.

"Hush, sweetie." Thumbelina said, also on the verge of tears. "You're going to ruin the moment."

The kiss was long and played with the sappiest piano music imaginable. The movie played as the simple town girl knelt to the Atlesian soldier, caressing his cheeks before placing her lips upon his. A touching moment and possibly the climax in the movie for everyone save for Six that is. The credits were rolled and the lights were turned back on. The huntresses lightly dabbed the small rolls of tears away.

"Whew that was a good movie!" Summer said happily. "Maybe we can watch some action flick, what about it Si… you ok Six?"

Unlike the rest of the huntresses, Six was a brave and a tough girl… or so she thought to herself until now. Six wiped her overflowing tears.

"Y-yeah!" Six said bravely as possible. "There's just something in my eyes is all!"

Summer pulled Six into a hug, and without a resistance Six accepted it.

"Please stop treating me like a child." Six said embarrassedly.

"It's ok to cry, Six." Summer said gently. "We all do. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Tain't what I meant and you know it." Six said petulantly.

"Do you want another cookie?" Summer asked.

"...Yes."

/-/

The video played over and over. Sebastien Schnee, the current head of Schnee Dust Company, watched the video over and over again with his highest R&D department. It was intriguing yet highly suspicious. Sebastien cradled the glass of scotch in his hand, swishing his cup to see the amber liquid twirl beautifully. The reflective lights was indeed proved to be an active camouflage, not semblance related either.

"No one in Remnant was able to create a successful active camouflage device, sir." The scientist said. "Not even the Atlesian army."

"Then how am I seeing one? It can't be Vale or Mistral. Don't even think about suggesting that dustbowl Vacuo!" Sebastien said.

"W-we don't know yet sir…" The scientist said. "The observers we sent are all dead. But we do footage that matches with the shape of the reflected lights."

The picture panned out to the individual wearing an odd armor. It seemed militaristic with helmets and gas filtered masks. Not to mention its number and armor. Yet not even Sebastien could tell where the armor was from. Vale was composed of huntsmen and huntresses, it was no Mistral style, neither was Vacuo. The armor was close to Atlas, but it was too rough and blocky.

"Do we know the manufacturer of the armor?" Sebastien asked.

"I'm afraid not sir."

The video showed the mysterious individual fighting with other huntsmen and huntresses. Comparing the mysterious stranger to other fighters it was rather plain with nothing special about him. That was until another clip played, a sheer stroke of luck too. It was a video of the mysterious stranger in the town after the evacuation from a phone that kept on recording when it was dropped.

"Interesting. This individual doesn't fight like a huntsman." Sebastien said. "Was there a recording of him before the grimm attack?"

"Merlot was found dead at the communication tower with a knife wound and that was where the flare was fired, what was the estimated time of his death?" Sebastien asked.

"It was said around four thirty pm. The footage was taken at three fifty seven pm, and the flared was fired at four thirty seven pm. It would make sense but there is no solid proof." The scientist said.

"Very well. Leave me."

The scientist left, inside his office Sebastien contemplated the risks and the reward. The double door of Sebastien's door opened. A short but stocky man entered, his moustache crinkled as always and his posture certainly represented the prestige of being a butler of Schnee's household.

"Klein. I need you to undertake an investigation."

"As you wish, sir."

/-/

"Good, you're here. Scotch?"

"No thank you, General Talhoffer."

Pietro Polendina was a rational man, dare he say calm and composed. Yet he could not control his composure in the presence of the General. The office was quiet, and outside the shining city of Atlas glowed silently. The city loved its white color and smooth aesthetic, after all it was the best way to hide their blackened hearts and ravenous greed.

"General, if this is about extending the virus at SDC-"

General Talhoffer raised his hand to stop Pietro speaking.

"Before you protest, Polendina. I suggest you look at what your little virus has found. This might convince you to let the virus remain further despite its risks. This is something you and I want to keep off of Sebastien's hands."

The footage showed something Pietro never expected before. Rather, he was shown the impossible. The two clips were solid proof of a successful active camouflage no… it was perfect. Polendina learned from his chair to see the footage clearly.

"The camouflage is perfected…" Pietro said, the mask of professionalism cracked. "Charles, just who is this?"

Charles stroke his graying beard, steely blue eyes focused on the project screen. He had to admit, despite his size he knew how to handle his rifles. Perhaps he was a mercenary or a former soldier. Those were no movements of a huntsmen, it was too efficient, it lacked the flair that all huntsmen and huntresses of Vale had. If he was a soldier, there were more reasons to recruit the unidentified individual.

"That is what I wish to know. The huntsmen and huntresses at Mountain Glenn were Beacon students, team STRQ I believe. They have quite the reputation." Charles said. "I'll speak to Ozpin. He and I are in a… mutual understanding on some issues. I can convince him."

Charles looked into his calendars, then realized the perfect opportunity. In about a week the annual event would happen. Being a general of the Atlesian military meant having authority over the academy. Charles picked up his scroll and made his call for his old friend, Ozpin.


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Violent shoot out in Mantle, multiple dead, one burnt and one killed by slow laceration. Citizens and parents concerned of the violent outbreaks and the possibility of encroaching grimms." _

_ \- Mantle News Daily _

The slow ticking of Ozpin's office echoed as the muffled voice of the students cheering and playing outside could be heard. Six continued her skeptical stare as her new objectives were laid out as well as much needed information. Six exhaled the smoke, and the glass of tea was left on to be lukewarm, sugar and tea spoons were left untouched.

"This is certainly unnerving." Ozpin said. "Thank you for letting me know. I will have someone investigate this matter."

"Don't thank me, SDC is going to know soon since they bought Merlot industries. Not to mention..." Six said, she sighed. "Silver eyed warriors with eyes that shoot beams to petrify all living things. Whatever secrets you got more, keep it. The less I know the better."

Ozpin nodded understandably with a barely traceable smile on his lips. He took a sip of his coffee as Six took another drag of her cigarette. The tobacco hit just about the right level, nothing could beat the small zilch of the radiation flavor.

"I'm glad you understand." Ozpin said. "How are you faring in Beacon so far?"

"Other than their absurd physiology of Remnant people I can't complain. I'm still trying to deal with the fact that your kind can defy the laws of physics like it's breathing air." Six took another drag, but much longer and held the smokes deeper before letting the smoke out "It still unnerves me how far you people can jump and move. The cafeteria food is nice though. The staff coffee especially."

"You don't seem bothered by the fanus however." Ozpin pointed out.

"They're just people with animal parts." Six said. "This world may be weird but it's not weird as talking to my own brain and threatening a toaster to make my breakfast properly."

Ozpin sipped on his coffee mug calmly and Six lit a new cigarette.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Ozpin said with genuine sincerity.

"Believe me. No one does." Six said.

"Returning to the current topic. I heard you have been growing closer with team STRQ. What do you think of them?" Ozpin asked.

"Thinking of adding them into the little 'shadow war' you're waging?" Six asked. "I'm surprised you're willing to tell me instead of them."

"You and I are in a mutual understanding. Also, I believe I'm a good judge of character."

Ozpin said with a modest smile, almost confident dare she say. Six sighed, Ozpin was one man she could neither comprehend nor read. She made her own research on Ozpin not long ago, the name "Ozma" never registered anywhere. Not a single book. Ozpin was similar to in many aspects, save for the obvious arrogance and a clear goal.

"Qrow is someone I can hangout with, funny guy too but he's hiding something deep, nothing terrible but personal, it's just a gut feeling. I respect Raven's strength but I'm scared that she'll punch me if I yell at her again. Tai is like that lovable goof that knows when to be goofy. Summer…" Six licked her lips then took another drag. "Well, she seems like the sisterly type."

"Seems or is?" Ozpin asked.

"Either works." Six said. "I'm suspectin' you didn't ask me to come here for a polite chat."

"Of course, but you are growing close to them. They took you in like you're part of their team. Even miss Branwen." Ozpin said.

"I hardly believe scowling is being nice. Why are you bringing them up?" Six asked impatiently.

"Every year there is a student exchange. All the headmasters know the existence of Salem. However, no one knows the existence of you. Until now." Ozpin said. "I believe you have been compromised. Sebastien Schnee and Charles Talhoffer have his eyes on you and your cloaking technology."

"I'm not going to give it to them if that's what you're asking." Six said.

"They will try to have it." Ozpin said. "They are not to be underestimated."

"I'm getting the feeling that I won't have a choice in avoiding them as well." Six said.

"Unfortunately you're correct."

Six groaned. The hologram from Ozpin's table showed two individuals. One was named Tock, a green skinned reptilian fanus, and another was a brown skinned woman named Maria Calavera wearing a skull mask. Six tapped her cigarette on the glass ashtray as some relevant information was laid out. Neither of them seemed like someone she could kill on a conventional method. Suddenly, Six already missed fighting the grimms.

"Your primary goal is to establish contact with Maria Calavera and get her to Beacon. Tock is your secondary target, we believe she has been sent to eliminate Calavera with other assassins. You will arrive at Atlas through the student exchange program. General Talhoffer will give you some leeway and a degree of authority for you to maneuver."

Six skimmed through the dossier. Unfortunately, Tock's semblance and her history of exploits were little to be desired. On the brightside, identifying her and her sycophants would be easy. Not to mention, all her recorded kills were straight forward and lacked cunningness. At least, Tock was the kind of assassin that had the courtesy to look them in their enemies in their eyes and kill them.

"Her semblance is going to be a pain. Not to mention her little squad." Six said, she placed a finger on her lips as she thoughtfully read the dossier further.

"You won't have to fight alone. Talhoffer will be willing to provide assistance." Ozpin said.

"They're the type to capture and study rather than to search and destroy. I don't need that kind of mentality." Six said. "Permanent problems require permanent solutions, Ozpin."

"I can understand your sentiment. However, information is a valuable resource. And Atlas is the foremost expert in technology in all four kingdoms. It would be good to have them at your side." Ozpin said.

Six sighed. "Well you do have a point there. I'm not exactly up to standards. But do you really trust them? As far as I can see Atlas is full of stuck up cunts in fancy trash bags."

"I do. Perhaps not all of Atlas, but in Talhoffer." Ozpin said. "Anyone that knows the existence of Salem has proven themselves to be trustworthy first."

"Salem's just a woman." Six said. "I don't know why you don't bother to tell the kingdoms."

"Salem's agents are in prominent places of power. It is not that simple." Ozpin said.

"Even so she's just one woman, not like a master of grimms." Six said.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "However, her shadow of influence is not to be taken light of. That's why only few know of her existence. That's why only a few trusted individuals are aware."

"You trust them but do they trust you?" Six questioned.

"They do." Ozpin said.

"You sound pretty confident about that." Six said.

"Trust is a language spoken in action. Just like how Summer has done her best to know you. You can't fight alone forever." Ozpin said.

"Trust isn't that simple, Ozpin. Not where I come from." Six said.

"I cannot claim to understand your world, but you do not understand this world fully either. No amount of books and researches can." Ozpin said. "I will not ask you to cast the views from your world. But to keep an open mind and to be honest with yourself."

"You sound an awful lot like a teacher." Six said.

"Well I am the headmaster of an academy, and you are my student." Ozpin said with a tiny but confident smirk.

"I'm your student in name only." Six snarked back.

"Even so, a student nonetheless." Ozpin said. "Should you need guidance, my doors are always open, as are the staff of this academy and your friends. You are not alone."

"I…" Six paused, she looked down to her hands. The hopeful gaze hardened as the faces of her dead companions resurfaced. "I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I'm going back to the Mojave once this is over anyways. I have unfinished businesses there. Friends are nice but there's no point in making a bond that I'll have to sever anyways."

Six picked up her dossier, then left the office.

/-/

After a few days had passed it was finally the day the student exchange would begin. Six tightened the straps of her pack and armor, recounted all the inventory items she had, then made sure the new upgrades worked as intended. And once again, Six found herself in the presence of team STRQ. The airship dock was bustling with all manners of people be it hunters or civilians, and the terminal that was heading to Atlas was something else.

White and blue dominated the colors, and very little of Vale culture were swallowed away. From Atlesian citizens arriving to Vale for business, to soldiers returning to Atlas, the people moved like cogs in a giant industrial machine. Team STRQ and Six sat in a row of bench as they waited for their airship, much to their dismay the airship was caught in a random inspection.

"I'm bored." Summer said. "What's taking the airship so long? Everyone else left but us…"

"You're telling me." Qrow joined in. "Should've brought something to do."

"I can't believe smoking isn't allowed here…" Six said.

Summer slapped Six's helmet "You shouldn't smoke, period!"

Tai kept his silence, and why should he speak? Raven, in her rarest moment fell asleep on his shoulder. No amount of commotion would take him from this very moment. The supposed wait time extended again and again. Summer's mere glance wawa short, but longing.

"How long has it been now?" Qrow asked.

Six checked her pipboy. "Two hours into the inspection."

Atlesians did not seem the type to be the opposite of punctual. Qrow leaned his head back for a nap, Summer soon followed with her head on Qrow's shoulder. Six look at both of her sides awkwardly, then dug into her pack for her pack of poker cards she bought recently. She began a lonely game of solitaire.

"What are you playing, shortstack?" Qrow asked.

"Solitaire, it's a game you can play by yourself. I've played it since…" Six paused, then forced a smile. "It's somewhat of a folk game, not really well known. I just play it sometimes."

"Guess you'll be getting bad at it soon then." Qrow said with a smirk.

Six's forced smile eased. "Yeah, I guess."

"Excuse me, is this the party for Atlas Academy?"

The party stared at a short and stocky man, dressed in the most Atlas clothes imaginable. The familiar pattern of SDC was the first that Six noticed. Though for a kingdom known for cut throat businessmen, he looked nothing of the sort. Rather, he looked the exact opposite.

"Yes, sir. Who are you?" Summer asked.

"My name is Klein Sieben, butler of Schnee Dust Company." Klein's eyes switched over to Six then back to the team. "Master Sebastien intended to meet the heroes of Mountain Glenn but has heard that the inspection is taking rather long, and this would be such a bad impression of Atlas. That's why he has offered your team a ride to Atlas, private airship of course."

"That's awfully kind of him." Summer said happily. "But what about the other airship?"

"I will speak to them of course. I'm sure they will understand."

"Well gang, I guess we're heading to Atlas after all!" Summer said.

Klein led them to the private SDC terminal, the armed guards stood stalwartly and in no doubt under the command of SDC. Six kept her hands opened and visible, brushing her arm on her holsters on both sides.

"Woah! This is amazing!" Summer said.

"It's something alright." Tai commented.

The colors of Atlas shined once again, couches replaced the small tight rows of chairs. Fanus servers were ready to provide whatever they needed. All manner of snacks and junk food were piled into a small basket. Personal tables, movie screens, and even a gaming console. Six sat in the lounge area, watching the sky for the duration of the entire flight and keeping contacts with Klein at minimum. Six had to admit however, it really was a fancy flight.

Six noticed the change in Klein's eyes several times. It was an uncommon thing in Remnant. It was based on their semblance, emotion, and possibility of being a fanus. It also meant their power could activate. She continued her observation of Klein until the flight to Atlas, and made mental note of each color.

As the sun dipped and the night draped over the skies, the stars sparkled in the dark azure sky. The bright lights inside the ship were dimmed to a soft blue hue. Six looked outside to the shattered moon glowing in its pale light. The air filter hummed above her seat as Six opened a SDC pack of dust cigarettes.

"A young lady such as yourself shouldn't smoke." Klein said. "How about some tea instead?"

The sudden voice almost made Six reach for her holster. Even butlers seemed to get the best of her. Six took a look at her Vault 13 flask, then chose to blame it on the liquor instead of herself.

"I'll pass." Six lifted her Vault 13 canteen. "I'm covered. I prefer consuming things that I know the source of. The SDC isn't exactly known for its honesty."

Klein sighed. "I understand your wariness. I suppose there is no point of hiding master Sebastien's motive is there?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Six said. "I thought it was because I was special enough to not be in a team. That is rather unorthodox after all."

"Of course, but I still implore you to meet him. Believe it or not, your involvement in Mountain Glenn has brought more attention to you than you can imagine." Klein said "All I can ask you to do is keep an open mind. Not all Schnees are what you think of."

"We'll see." Six sipped on her trusty Vault 13 canteen.

"That's all I can ask."

/-/

Six stared at the window of Atlas Academy, a building taller than anything she had ever seen in her life. Atlas itself was a jewel sparkling in the sky, ever so bright, and even more so when it was compared to Mantle below. Charles Talhoffer, the general of Atlesian Army and the headmaster of Atlas Academy, descended through the staircases. Beside was the current representative of Atlas Academy, despite him being a third year. Though this was expected from someone talented as James.

In the courtyard, team STRQ and Six stretched their arms and legs from the long flight. Behind Charles several androids followed. Ozpin was correct about Six, he certainly stood out from the normal fabrics of Vale huntsmen. James walked ahead slightly, he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the new arrivals.

"Welcome, team stark. I am Cadet James Ironwood, representative of Atlas Academy and this is General Talhoffer, headmaster of Atlas Academy." James said.

"It's nice to meet you General uh… Sir Talhoffer?" Summer said nervously.

"General or Headmaster Talhoffer is fine." Charles said. "I came here to personally welcome you to the academy."

General Talhoffer, did not seem like an imposing man like James. Instead, he was rather short, along with a bushy white beard and lanky but tall stature. His face wrinkled as his soft green eyes squinted as he spoke. Yet, there was something that made the man still formidable, after all no one becomes a general without surviving long enough.

"Thank you Headmaster Talhoffer." Summer said.

"Of course, it's my pleasure. Cadet James will show you around. However, Mister Six's tour will be later on." Charles said. "Headmaster Ozpin wanted to make sure you arrived at Atlas safe and sound."

Six nodded. "Of course. Though I think you meant Miss Six."

Six removed her helmet. Charles chuckled, Ozpin did enjoy the small tricks once in a while. Even a gender confusion was an edge against enemies, especially in espionage.

"Miss Six. To my office then?"

Six nodded. "Of course. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget to check out our dorm!" Summer said before leaving. "We got that new movie you wanted~"

"Summer stop embarrassin' me!" Six said.

Summer giggled. "Alright alright, we'll see you soon Six."

As Six was led to his office, Charles was given a closer look at Six. Admittedly, the girl kenw how to keep her cards close, but not enough to fool a soldier with decades of experience. Her head always pointed toward the exits, and shied away from windows in the halls.

Her hand was steady, and kept close to her holsters. In the reports her expertise in explosives and various firearms spoke a great deal, not to mention her knowledge on various other topics. Six sat across from Charles once they reached his office.

"I will keep this brief as possible." Charles pressed the buttons on the holograms projected on his desk. "The authorizations and the latest information of your targets should be on your scroll now. While you are 'enrolled' as a special exception, you are free to investigate. Atlas Academy will serve as your headquarters. Should you need any resources I will have it arranged."

"Has our targets made any moves yet? I was surprised that they were found in Atlas and not in Mantle." Six said.

"Calavera worked with Atlesian soldiers before, she's always a welcomed guest in Atlas. She was reported in Atlas but after the initial report she disappeared. As for Tock, I'm certain someone is hiding her." Charles said. "Salem's resources are mysterious as it is boundless sometimes."

"Tock was a bounty hunter and was active in Solitas the most so the black market in Mantle might have some grudges. So that makes Atlas her only option." Six said. "What is Calavera hiding for? Does she know she's being chased or even know what's going on?"

"I suppose that will be part of your mission. They will not make any hasty decisions meaning they will move slow. I suggest you rest for tonight. I have my specialists on watch in potential areas."

Six nodded. "Thank you for your help General Talhoffer."

At the bottom of the elevator Six walked off, that is until she saw Qrow, leaning on a wall outside of the reception area. Six and Qrow exchanged a curt fist bump before walking down to the dorms.

"Took a while there, shortstack." Qrow said. "What did suits wanted to talk to you about?"

"Nothing serious." Six said. "Something about classes and about Atlesian culture being a different look from Vacuo. Fish out of water and all that."

"I know how that feels." Qrow said sentimentally. "You'll be fine shortstack."

Six marveled at the sight of Atlesian architecture, the halls, the decorations, it was the same yet different from Beacon. The students were dressed in prim and proper uniform, moving like wind up toy soldiers and speaking quietly. Six ignored the curious gaze on her and the loud whispers among the students.

"Looks like you're already garnering attention. You didn't scam anyone did you?" Qrow said.

"I'm pretty sure it's you." Six said. "At least Summer's caped hood makes sense. You just wear a cape that can choke you."

"Hey, I'm probably the only one that can rock it." Qrow said. "Besides, you look like the Vacuo desert chewed you up and spat you out."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Six said proudly.

"By the way, Summer might drag into going in your room to use your shower." Qrow said. "She's still miffed that you get your own room."

"I am special after all."

Six only groaned as Qrow's fist grinded on her head as an aggravating noogie that led to a hair ruffling. Six swatted Qrow's hand soon enough.

"Don't get too cocky, shortstack." Qrow said, chuckling. "I know you can handle yourself but don't let it go into your head too much."

"Since when did you have a stick up your ass?" Six said with a giggle.

"Since you thought you could take on a deathclaw grimm on your own." Qrow said. "Ozpin saw something in you enough to let you in two years early, you still got a lot to learn."

"I can take care of myself." Six said petulantly. "Quit actin' like you're my pa or somethin'."

"I'm not saying you can't take care of yourself." Qrow said wisely, his hand rested on Six's shoulder. "I'm just telling you to be careful. Despite the commercials students do die in training missions. The huntsmen academy is different from drifting place to place."

Six rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Six said.

Six turned to the other hallway to her temporary dorm.

"Take care ok?" Qrow said. "And stay out of trouble too."

"You're the one to say that?" Six smirked.

"Six." Qrow said sincerely, as if he knew more than he let on. "I mean it."

Six nodded "Ok ok. Yeesh."

/-/

Mantle was not the friendliest place to be in. Neither was it the brightest place. Yet, it was the most comfortable place Six could find herself in. Grimes, dust, hopelessness, and the general sense of hopelessness. Granted, it was not as bad as the Mojave but it was enough to remind her. Six pulled her scroll to make sure the picture of the building matched the building she stood in front of. Asking for the black markets of the kingdoms in advance truly came in handy. Six entered the building.

The fluorescent light flickered, illuminating the lifeless gray walls. Six smelled the scent of the tobacco lingering in the air. At the counter she saw a young man, no older than mid twenties sporting sideburns cleaning a glass cup. Six stretched her neck up to see the man face to face after she took a seat on the bar stool. The name tag read as "Hei Xiong." The man she needed to see for the phrase to gain access to information.

"What can I get for you sweetheart?"

"Howdy Junior. I'd like an Atlesian vodka, bottom shelf with Vacuoan cactus syrup." Six said.

The tall man nodded, then poured the shot glass. Six left a three hundred liens tip. Junior nodded understandingly.

"What else can I get you?" Junior asked.

"I'll take that entire bottle actually." Six said as she handed another three hundred liens tip. "Oh and I need the specific location of Maria Calavera. I hear she's in Atlas." Six said.

The patrons paused, silence suddenly hung in the air like a tight noose. Some stood from their seats, hands slowly moving to their weapons. Six kept her hands kept one hand to be seen in the open and the other hand on the bottle. It was almost silly from the fact that she had a drink in hand despite her helmet being on. Six grabbed the glass in her hand.

"And what do you plan to do with her?" Junior asked.

"I'm the one paying you for answers aren't I?" Six said. "I asked for your service and paid them with goods. Come on now pardner. Even a budding informant knows not to ask."

"Look sweetheart, I'm trying to help you. She's-" Junior was cut off.

"It's a simple question, 'partner' I'd suggest you answer them." A voice said from behind a swell as a familiar click of a gun. "Now.'

"I'd like to ask you to put away the gun please." Six said politely. "I believe Junior and I were going to tell me something. After that we can talk over a drink on my tab of course, whaddaya say pardner?"

"Last chance, bitch." The thug said. "Talk."

"Well pardner, I'd recommend you to get on out of here." Six said politely. "Though somewhere not too far. I still haven't gotten my information. And you're a mighty fine bartender."

"I'm talking to you bitch!" The thug said.

"Alright. Partner. Alright."

Six still faced Junior. She eventually sighed as slowly moved her legs to feign surrendering. Suddenly, black pellets fell from Six's sleeves, with a loud crack smoke filled the room. The fluorescent light shattered in the swarms in the gunfire that ensued.

Six grabbed the bottle, shattering the bottle against the nearest thug. The glass shrapnels ripped through the thug's skin and the alcohol painfully marinated his sloppily freshly carved flesh. Six then tossed a lit lighter, along with flashbang pellets for the fanus thugs. A flesh charing smoke filled the room like blooming flowers. Six walked behind a stunned fanus thug, then simply spoke.

"Boo!" Six said.

Six then ducked, and the fanus thug was shot by another thug next to him.

"You idiot you shot Hennigan!" The other thug said.

"W-where is she? It's too dark damn it!"

"Shut up! Henesy, when are those damn eyes of yours going to see in the dark? We're sitting ducks here!" The thug waited for a reply. "Henesy?"

The thug flinched when a raspy gasp was barely loud enough to be heard. Suddenly, something small hit his face. Something warm, fuzzy, and leaking, with the shape of a rabbit ear. The thug screamed then tossed its gun aside.

"Henesy no!" The thug screamed.

Suddenly, thin wires choked the thug to incapacitation. Six saw Junior exiting the restroom just in time. Six hoisted the unconscious thug on her shoulders.

"Howdy there, pardner. Just in time!" Six said. "May I borrow your first aid kit please?"

Junior dropped the body bag in his hand, the size for someone small like the woman. Now he found himself inside the staff room with some poor schmuck tied up in the chair. Junior would have felt pity, if they did not raise their guns in the first place. Junior just knew when the boss returned he would be the one to explain the incident, an incident that was far from over.

"You're one piece of work sweetheart." Junior said licentiously. "Wouldn't mind hiring a gun like you. Maybe if you took a notch down a bit."

"Appreciate the compliment, pardner." Six said happily.

"Do you now?" Junior said seductively as possible.

I do." Six said. "And I'd mighty appreciate focussing on our unfinished transaction, partner."

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that. I'll pay you well."

Junior's hand drifted to the odd looking helmet. Then it all happened in a blink of an eye. A gut wrenching one-two punch to the groin, like a meat mallet to a prime steak. Junior bent over to cup his fractured jewels. As he bent over Six then proceeded to shove the barrel of her ranger sequoia deep in Junior's throat, and her .45 pistol on Junior's groin.

"Now." Six said politely as possible. "I've been cordial to you, correct?"

Junior nodded. In Six's voice, there was malice or hate. Instead, it was the same friendliness that she would give to anyone she met.

"Good, I'd hate to think that I wasn't, that would be very impolite of me." Six cocked the hammer. "Piss me off again. I'm going to hack off your limbs, pluck out your eyeballs, then have the crows feast on your brains through that eyeless hole of yours. Got that?"

Junior nodded again.

"Now. This isn't a threat, that'd be plain rude." Six said nonchalantly. "This is a promise. And I always keep my promise. Will there be any more problems?"

Junior shook his head, he gasped once the revolver was tucked back into the holster.

"Excellent!" Six said. "Now, I believe I'm still owed the product."

"Ok sweetheart, Calavera's in-"

"Call me a sweetheart. One. More. Time."

Junior cleared his throat, he adjusted his tie nervously.

"Calavera was found in the upper district, where all the bigwigs are, that's all there's to it… sir." Junior said.

"Ugh…" The thug groaned, finally coming to.

"Hey you, you're finally awake." Six said. "Junior, may I borrow your first aid kit please? Oh and some rubbing alcohol and some glass shards if possible."

"R-right away ma'am."

The thug slowly came to but froze at the sight of Six. Despite its desperate efforts to be free of the restraints, Six approached closer with a safety pin, scissors, tweezers, a cheap bottle of scotch, and a bowlful of glass shards. Six gently cupped the thug's cheek with a kind smile.

"Let's make this easier on both of us. Why did you want to know?"

"Someone hired some of us to inform her if someone was snooping around about that woman. And kill anyone if they looked stupid enough to do so." The thug said.

"Do I look stupid?" Six asked.

"N-no!" The thug quickly replied. "It's just that, people that wear heavy armor like yours means they didn't unlock their aura yet. Otherwise why would you wear that much armor you know? I mean who's stupid enough to chase some legend right?"

"Fair point. Was it Tock that hired you?"

"Look I already told you too much I'm dead if I tell you who hired me!"

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you politely. And I'd suggest you answer." Six said. "Where. Is. Tock?"

"P-please you don't understand! She's a Brothers damned monster I can't tell you anymore!"

Six sighed disappointedly, she grabbed a handful of glass shards and drew her combat knife.

"I really don't like doing this. I really don't." Six said, biting her lips with a regretful frown. "But when good things need to be done. You just need to get your hands dirty. I was hoping in a clean world, all I had to do was kill. Then again reality often disappoints you."

That day, Junior learned three things. To always mind his own business, never underestimate anyone, and vocal cord hemorrhages existed. Weeks after, Junior would move to Vale, in hopes of never encountering a woman like her again or anyone related to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_"You're the grim reaper, and these are the last sixty seconds of your life."_

_\- Tock_

Talhoffer listened to the latest report of the young agent that was set loose. She proved to be useful but lacking in the refinement of Atlesian specialists. Then again, she was Vacuoan, it would be akin to asking a fire to be cold. Though Talhoffer did wonder how she would turn out should she be placed under his wing. Six would make a fine specialist given the right guidance. The prestige of an Atlesian and the resourcefulness of a Vacuoan.

Specialist Six, it rolled off the tongue quite well too, not to mention an even number. Ozpin always had an eye for talent, however she was to be a long investment. Talhoffer looked outside his office windows. His scroll was connected to Six and the screen was projected in the air.

"That's what I know so far about Calavera." Six said.

"The upper district is where the likes of council lives at, not to mention the Schnee Manor. A wide search will be difficult to explain to the council." Talhoffer said.

"I hope that doesn't mean that I need to go knock on every door like some salesmen." Six said.

Talhoffer smirked. "No, that won't be necessary. It will take weeks to make a case for a wide search without mentioning the silver eyed warriors."

"Declare martial law?" Six suggested

"Too extreme."

"Put a billboard up?" Six said.

"And let the enemy know?" Talhoffer chuckled.

"Set a grimm loose?"

"I hope that was a joke, for Ozpin's sake." Talhoffer said flatly.

"Hey I'm trying my best here. At least throw me a bone, General." Six answered back with a snark. "A huntress can't earn enough to live up there right? What about a hotel?"

"The best likely chance would be the Glass Unicorn. Yes..." Talhoffer said. "Not too expensive and it prides itself with discreet services on the side. I will send my agents there."

"I'm supposed to be the one looking for her." Six said.

"Having someone that behaves and looks like a Vacuoan will attract more attention. Your accent is not a common one, you'll be compromised." Talhoffer said. "The more work we share, the more grounds we will cover. My specialists will handle it."

"Last thing the green cunt and Calavera needs to see is a specialist snooping around. I ain't your toy soldier to wind up whenever you need it."

"There is only one chance to achieve both objectives, and last I heard from Ozpin you are not experienced in undercover work." Talhoffer said differently, edging on delivering a cold threat. "I will not be commanded by a child that only sees through a tunnel. I am responsible for Atlas's safety. If you will not listen, you will be detained. Am I clear?"

A series of muttered curse words chained in, some that were not a Vacuoan phrases. Talhoffer knew, after all, he was raised in Vacuo up until he graduated from Shade academy. He did wonder, the girl may look Vacuoan, but her style was rather unorthodox. A heavy sigh heard through the scroll.

"I understand, General." Six said.

"Good." Talhoffer said. "Recuperate, you've done enough already. Ah yes, there's one more thing you need to know…"

/-/

The uniform was tight on her body, strict cloth that would tear if Six dared to move an inch. It was only so far that she was allowed to skirt around the rules, she did have to act the student part eventually even if she disliked it. By the time Six returned to the academy, it was soon curfew. The courtyard was almost empty, Six sat at the stairways to the academy entrance. The familiar sting of tobacco called out to her, but alas students were not allowed to smoke apparently.

Six rested her chin on the knees that were hugged close to her chest. If not for the fact that her cigarettes were confiscated, the melancholy wouldn't rush so quickly. Without her trusty tobacco companion Six merely watched the sun, darkness was soon to loom over.

"What are you doing by yourself shortstack?"

Six turned her head to the direction of the voice. Qrow was dressed in the same Atlas Academy uniform, buttons undone and sloppy looking, yet always with a roguish charm that many girls could see.

"Jus' staring into sun." Six idly.

"I'm getting the feeling that something happened."

Qrow ruffle Six's hair as he sat by her. Six stared at the setting sun after exchanging a soft but crestfallen grin. Qrow always managed to get her attention. Be it his rich baritone voice, devilish grin, or the mischievous glint in his eyes. He would always find a way to quicken her heart and leave her mind confused.

"I just got held back on an assignment by General Talhoffer." Six said, she made an air quote. "Apparently I wasn't good enough to continue."

Six stretched her legs out, sweeping the pixie cut back as she hung her head low. Despite in the brave new world the sky looked the same somehow, save for the moon she had yet to discover how it was shattered.

"Ah what does some stuffy Atlas suit knows anyways?" Qrow said. "But I'm guessing something else is bothering you. I can take a guess that Oz gives you some huntress work."

"How do you know?"

Qrow shrugged. "He sends my team something like sometimes. He said it was for some future work my team will do once we graduate."

"Something like that yeah."

A sweet smile formed on Six's lips, yet a hint of bitterness gleamed in her eyes. Six did notice one thing in Remnant, it was that everyone had beautiful eyes. Be it Tai's calm blue eyes, or Summer's bright silver eyes. For Qrow, it was the untamed red eyes of his, always sweeping her away as she stared into his fiery and passionate gaze of his. Untamed, free.

"I just thought that being out of the desert meant that things would be different." Six chuckled bitterly. "But as always, reality often disappoints me."

"Did you know I was a bandit before?"

"You?"

"Raven and I were part of a bandit tribe. We'd steal and kill in the name of survival. That didn't change the fact that we were murderers." Qrow said. "You don't have to tell me what you did shortstack. But I'm always here if you need to talk."

Qrow laid his arm around Six, a gesture from a brother to a sister, in his eyes that is. Six turned, gaze fixed on Qrow like the pinpoint accuracy of a 1st Recon. Six froze, but found herself clinging to the warmth, not to mention the firmness of his arm. A familiar heat rose on her cheeks. And with someone who wore armor and avoided the scorching sun of the Mojave almost on a daily basis, the flush was even more noticeable. It was thanks to the setting sun that hid her flush. Six couldn't found the way to talk. Instead, she snuggled closer to Qrow, the warmth lured her in to relax.

"Thank you, Qrow." Six said.

"Don't mention it, short stack." Qrow patted Six's hair. "I think it's about time we- short stack?"

Qrow chuckled then took out his scroll to take a selfie, along with Six that fell asleep beside him. It was startling how light Six was without her armor. Her small back, tiny shoulders and frames. Compared to other huntresses he charmed or met, Six was like a porcelain doll. Small, brittle, yet with a bite of a Vacuan sun that burned brighter than any other huntresses he met. Qrow still remembered the heart beating shock when he first met her. Summer's panic as she desperately tried to unlock her aura. Her body didn't respond, yet the girl lived somehow. There was defiance that seemed to curse at fate itself. Since then he realized, she was immune. Be it because of her lack of aura or semblance, he couldn't remember Six being affected by his curse of a semblance.

_Don't you dare die on me like others did short stack._

/-/

She didn't remember the last time when sleep snuck on her. When it did, it seemed to place her in the worst of situations. There was the firmness again, then she looked up. The sharp chin of his, then his eyes alluringly roguish smirk.

"Finally up, short stack?"

"Wha- how did I?"

"You fell asleep."

Heat surged onto her cheeks, red dipping into the pale skin of hers.

LET ME GO QROW! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"Promises promises."

Six once again cursed the agility of the people in Remnant. Before she knew it she found herself carried off by Qrow. At the dorm, her Atlas Academy issued pajamas were already in the room, with an excited Summer and an excited Tai grinning ear to ear, shaking like a soda can that's been shaken for too long.

"Here she is. One order of angsty mail pigeon." Qrow said.

Six was set on the floor albeit still grumpy. Despite it, the stares continued.

"Well?" Tai said.

"Well what?" Six said.

"How was your day?" Tai asked like a teacher asking a kindergartener for their answer.

"Fine, jus' fine… why is Summer like that?" Six asked.

"Well she's-"

A flash of white and red enveloped Six, then the soft and suppleness of a pillow that smelled of roses. Six found herself between Summer's bosoms, it would have been pleasant if not for the suffocating choke hold.

"Just look at you two! You two look just like siblings!" Summer cheered.

"QROW!"

Qrow shrugged.

"You kinda left yourself open..."

At that moment, Six decided.

"I'm leaving."

The initial induction to team stark's temporary dorm was a mess, a lousy one at that, one that Six always wanted again. Six returned back to the dorm after changing to her sleepwear, which was totally not pajamas. Six sat on Summer's bed as she combed her unruly hair. Six made a note to research the hair comb in this world, for some reason the mere act of having her hair brushed lulled Six's sleepiness deeper.

"You should grow out your hair like Raven, Six." Summer said. "Maybe a bun or a ponytail?"

"And have them caught in my helmet?" Six said.

"Speaking of helmets, why do you wear so much armor?" Taiyang asked.

"Preparations." Six lied smooth as irradiated water. "The deserts taught me to always be prepared."

"Remind me to tag you along when we go watch a movie." Qrow said. "Tai's cargo shorts can only carry so much."

"Remember that time we tried to sneak in the half finished fish-chips?" Summer reminisced with a chuckle.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time…" Tai said.

Six's head jagged back as the hair comb tugged on her hair. While Raven combed on her own she almost pitied little Six's position. Summer's affection was always dangerous against younger students.

"Ow!" Six winced. "Jesus H. Christ Summer!"

"Sorry." Summer said sporting an apologetic smile. "You know, I didn't know Vacuans have weird phrases."

"It's a phrase I heard somewhere. Why can't you do your own hair anyways?" Six asked.

"My hair is already silky smooth and perfect thank you very much." Summer said proudly. A viciously mischievous gaze laid upon Six "Besides, I think you'll look cuter if you let it down a bit. You look so cute when you don't act like a tomboy. Just like in that pic-"

Six immediately turned around to Summer, grabbing her shoulders with a frightful yet intimidating aura. A noticeable red blushed on Six's cheeks furiously, bright as a flamer's steel melting fire.

"You saw nothin' got it? Got it? You hear me?" Six said desperately. "Summer!"

"Please stop shaking me." Summer said weakly. "I think I'm going to hurl…"

Six glanced at Qrow quickly. "W-well. What kind of things do guys like?"

Summer's grin returned tenfold, uncontained and unbridled with thrilled vigor.

"Well first of all, we need to-"

"Might." Raven cut in. "Take what you want, not wait to be taken."

Tai nodded along, albeit too eagerly.

"Alright I think that's enough for today. Come on Six, we got a big day ahead of us. You have a special class like back in Beacon right?" Tai said.

"By the way, who's Six sleeping with?" Qrow said. "We only got two bunk beds."

"I'll just go back to-"

The puppy dog eyes had other plans for that evening. Six had no choice but to sleep in Summer's bed that night. Summer brought Six close, embracing her with all she can.

/-/

_Summer still remembered the touch. A cold lifeless body, devoid of aura, devoid of soul. That day, when Six's body did not respond in Summer's effort in unlocking her aura, the mere reminisce made her hand shiver. Only the rhythmic ticking echoed inside the headmaster's office echoed softly. The said body was recuperating in the infirmary, still sleeping._

_"Didn't you hear me, professor? How can you be so calm when she has no aura! It was like touching a living corpse." Summer shouted, heartbeat rapidly increasing as a fearful shiver crawled on her spine and skin. "Just what is she, professor? Is she really human? Is she even alive?"_

_"Miss Six is a special case." Ozpin said._

_"Special enough to be accepted into Beacon two years early? Even though she clearly never went to any combat school? Special enough to ignore her name?" Summer questioned again. "Or special enough to ignore her condition?"_

_"Despite her appearance she will be indispensable in the ongoing battle against Salem's forces. Much as I dread to use her." Ozpin said grimly. "Just like team stark knows the existence of Salem, one day she will know who Salem really is."_

_Use, that word did not go unnoticed._

_"And just what can she do?"_

_"She may not possess your silver eyes and prowess, but it is her skills, mindset, and experience that makes her invaluable." Ozpin explained curtly. "The child has gone through an ordeal no huntsmen and huntresses can ever imagine. Perhaps, it is due to the ordeals that a single misstep is all she needed to start treading a dark path. It is pure luck that she chose our side."_

_Sympathy tugged at her curiosity._

_"What… what happened to her?"_

_"Someone, or something stole her aura and semblance. She began a journey, losing friends whom she considered families. Committed terrible acts to allow a better future for some. She walked a lonesome road all by herself." There was a tinge of respect in Ozpin. "However, she is still a child, and a child can be easily misled."_

_"How can aura and semblance be stolen?" Summer said. "How come no one knows about this and what she did? The huntsmen community should know!"_

_"If the public heard of it, panic would spread. Even if they are huntsmen." Ozpin said sagely. "Summer, do you remember before you arrived at Beacon?"_

_Summer did remember, how could she not?. A life of running everyday and hiding her identity. All alone and no one to rely or to talk to until she met her team. Summer nodded solemnly. Even then she was able to survive and was old enough to know better. Just how old was that- her when she started to survive? Summer felt ashamed of herself. Six may have no aura but she was human. Just like her clan was wiped off, Six also had something precious taken from her._ _If she judged her based on her body she was no better than the discriminatory humans._

 _"All I can ask you is that this information does not leak from your team. Only your team will know until when I deem necessary._ _I will not force you to watch over her. I will find another team._ _" Ozpin said._

_Here she was, training as a huntress and she flinched because of some difference like Six was a grimm, especially when she was saved by her. Yet, Summer knew Ozpin's story was either incomplete or built with lies. Nevertheless, someone inducted into the shadow war so young, Summer felt a sense of duty in bringing the child under her wings._

_"I'll do it, professor."_

/-/

The warm ray of sunlight poured through the windows like golden falls. The low hum of the academy softly ensued, so did the voices of the early risers in the academy. Summer was always awake before anyone else, though she kept her silence as Six rustled out of the bed first. A gentle hum of a mysterious melody silently filled the room, interrupted by a long yawn and a stretch. Summer touched the part of the bed Six was on, the warmth was still there.

It took time to get used to seeing Six's scar ridden body. From the jagged line on her neck to the bullet wound on her leg. Raven did explain that scars were either to be proud of or ashamed of. Only the scar on her head was the one she spoke of. Then, what stories did the rest tell?

"Good morning." Summer said.

"Mornin' it's chillier than usual ain't it?" Six greeted. "I got some business to take care of so I'll be off."

'Business', Summer knew well what that meant and she hated it. She trusted Ozpin, but in his decision regarding Six was one that she had to object to. How could he, the greatest huntsmen in Remnant, allow an aura-less and semblance-less child into tracking a legend? For all she knew this could be the last time she would ever see Six, especially when she would be in the crosshair of the notorious Tock. Summer may not know much about her silver eyed clan, but her wrath boiled when someone like Tock existed. Perhaps that was why Six was sent and not her, it would have been too personal for her.

"Six."

"Hm?" Six said absent mindedly.

Summer wrapped her arms behind Six's small shoulders. The girl was by no means built frail, but this small girl was tasked with rescuing a legend, all by herself no less, he may not know it but she was burdened with a heavy responsibility. And her team was nothing but an emotional support for now. Six made a feign sign of resisting but accepted the embrace easily.

"Why are you huggin' me?" Six asked bashfully. "Are you still half-asleep?"

"Nope."

"Bored?"

"Nope." Summer ruffled Six's hair. "No matter where you go, you'll always be part of team stark. I just want you to know that."

"I'm not exactly part of your team." Six said.

"Nope."

"Are you going to let me go now?"

Summer grinned.

"Nope."

/-/

Willow Schnee is a mother, a happy one at that. Having the little bundle of joy that was her daughter was the greatest feeling she could ever have. However, as all happy things are in the Schnee family happiness was short. As much as she wanted to spend her time with Winter, this would not happen. A guest was to arrive, an important one enough that her 'father' had to be present and for her to dress formally. Due to some unexpected business, Willow had to take reign in entertaining the guest. She had entertained guests before, but not a huntress-in-training from Vacuo.

She waited at the entrance of Schnee Manor, butlers on one side and the maids on another, standing straight and proper for the guest to arrive. Though, the 25 years old mother just knew that this was not going to be a normal talk. She felt in her bones. Her mind wandered over to how Winter was doing in her crib. The double door finally opened.

"Welcome, miss Six, to Schnee Manor."

Reading her name was one thing, saying the name was another experience. Willow was dressed in an empire waist dress, where the color white faded into a sea of blue at the bottom. In a room of elegance, the odd Vacuoan armor stood out like a faunus in Atlas. Then again, Willow had seen more odd things before. It was like seeing an ugly brown in a sea of crystal foams and azure ocean. The woman only nodded. Willow formed her plastic smile.

"Mister Schnee is attending to some business, allow me to guide you to his office until he's ready. Please, follow me."

Again, the mysterious guest nodded. Willow was no huntress, but she was trained decently should it come to grimms, and that also meant weapons. It was ludicrous how someone armed with at least seven firearms were allowed to enter. Either father went crazy or she was just that important. She chose to believe the latter for the sake of her sanity.

Servants stood in a neatly filed line, as the guest sat on the couch Willow motioned to bring out refreshments. Klein had informed her she was fond of liquors and cigarettes, and that she was fifteen years old at least. The latter part she couldn't believe.

Willow for her father to return, much to her dismay this took longer than she imagined. Silence continued as she watched Six sitting across.

The guest was fully intent on hiding her face. Any attempts to make small talk was met with either a nod or silence. Suddenly, Winter's cry echoed in the halls. Just what were the servants doing?

"Miss Schnee." Klein entered the room. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but young Winter seems to miss her mother."

"I apologize, ma'am. Please excuse me for a moment."

Six waited for the door to shut close, then finally released her helmet to enjoy the fine liquor. Six hated fancy places, especially for business. Business was a different kind of war, where the slightest movements were judged. Sebastien wanted her stealthboy, and according to Talhoffer ignoring the Schnee was more harmful in the long run. Six wanted to know when Talhoffer would make his move. Six placed her helmet back on once Willow returned.

"Thank you for waiting and for your understanding." Willow said.

It was not long after the butler returned and Willow had to calm the baby. By the third time Willow sighed heavily, but the fatigued disappeared once she held Winter in her arms.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry but-"

"You can just have her here." Six said.

Willow blinked, finally the guest spoke. The surprise was palpable when the said guest had a voice of a little girl, albeit the voice was slightly static.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked.

"Yes."

Yet, there was another problem. It took no great effort to see that Six's helmet frightened the infant. Winter stared at the helmet, then cried even louder. Willow cooed as best as she could, while apologizing profusely.

"There there, nothing to be scared of my little snowfall." Willow softly cradled her child. "Mother is here. Don't you fret."

Willow could only comfort her baby in her best of ability. Six took off her helmet and placed it on the floor. It was then Willow realized Winter had her guest's undivided attention, it was as if she never saw a baby before in her life. Long gone was the faceless helmet and its dreary red visor. Instead it was simply a nervous young lady.

"Does… does she like tricks?"

Willow stuttered first, caught off guard of her guest speaking again.

"Yes, she does."

Six drew her revolvers slowly so as to not cause panic. Each bullet was removed and placed on the table. Then, Six stood up with revolvers in hand and twirled them. Like beasts jumping on hoops of fire and balancing on large balls, the revolvers flew in the air and spun in Six's dexterous hands. The curious eyes of Winter soon giggled at the spectacle in her sight, especially when another pistol was added in her juggling. When the show was over, a warm laughter lightened the dark blue room.

"Thank you, truly, not many guests wouldn't stand let alone entertain a baby. Would you like to say hello to her?"

"Are you sure?" Six asked cautiously.

"I'm sure. Her name is Winter, well don't be shy and say hello."

Winter's incoherent -but cute nonetheless- babble interrupted. Her tiny little hands reached out. Six held her hand, carefully and slowly, as if she was handling the most delicate explosives in the world.

"Howdy there, Winter." Six said nervously.

Then, the tiny hands, so full of life and innocence, grasped her calloused fingers. Willow noticed the smile that was on the verge of bursting, and how the dull brown eyes she saw first now lit up like the stars. In Willow's eyes, the rough armor and weapons no longer registered, except for the trembling happiness on a young girl's face.

"She has a beautiful name."

"She does." Willow said proudly. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I…"

In a brief flash, her hands were stained with red, so were the sands of the Mojave. Six retracted her hands back. Something so pure as snow didn't deserve a touch from a murderer.

"I wouldn't want to pull her away from her mother." Six said politely. "I'll be fine."

Willow nodded understandingly. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"She is, she absolutely is." Six said sincerely.

Six did however bring her chair next to Willow. It turned out that Willow and Six got along well, their love of liquors and curiosity of Atlas brought Willow's invitation to try Atlesian cuisines in the future. Willow did not bother to contain her horror over what Six considered as 'food' in her own terrifying definition. Six was Vacuoan after all.

"Ms. Schnee." Klein entered the study calmly. "I'm afraid we need you to be in the safe room."

"What's happening Klein?" Willow questioned.

"Mantle is under grimm invasion. It's nothing to be worried about, if not the fact that the new grimms have arrived. Come along now Ms. Schnee, and good hunting Ms. Six."

At the same time Six received an encrypted message in her scroll.

"Looks like it." Six said. "I guess we'll have to settle the date on that… what was it called again, brunch?"

"It appears so. Be safe, Six." Willow said sincerely.

Six nodded. "I always am. See you soon."

Six picked up her helmet but wore it once she was out of Winter's sight. Klein was only half correct in his news. The bullhead descended outside the manor, Six jumped inside and the bullhead soon took off in its roaring engines. Six connected the call from Talhoffer on her scroll.

"Your specialist better be damn sure about this." Six said. "Who's mad enough to wait in a grimm infested city?"

"Tock is." Talhoffer answered. "But remember that she isn't your priority target."

"I know." Six said. "Are my gears back in the workshop?"

"They are, my men will drop you off at the academy first and send you out. May the snow fall in your favor. Talhoffer out."

Six disconnected the call. As the bullhead made its way back to the academy, she saw the pillars of smoke rising from Mantle. The panic and the gunfire echoed hauntingly in the air. And among them, Tock would be there. Six could only hope she found the silver eyed warrior first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. If you're interested in ironwood x courier fic check out my other fic. It's somewhat of a different plot and different romance option. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13791387/1/All-or-Nothing


End file.
